


Germany's Journal

by Keassa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 49,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keassa/pseuds/Keassa
Summary: This is a Hetalia fanfictionI own nothingJust for funHere comes the warnings, you would think by putting 18 and up, ever one younger then 18 years old would not read a story but no they read the graphic story even though it says not to on the back of the book normally is where you find these warning on the book, now as I see it if you cannot read the warning on the back of the book, then I call bullshit if you are reading the story to begin with, do not like do not read, do not ruin it for every one elseNow here is my list of warnings for you stupid people who do not get the rating that is 18 years and old.BOYS AND BOYS having sex, do not like do not readDRUGS LOTS OF THE DRUGSDRINKING as well and I do not mean the juice kind eitherI do not change the gender in the fanfiction to make every one else happy, in the Manga they are guys as well as in the Anime so they are guys so in the fanfictions I write they are guys as well,Love should not be against any man's Law, love is love,Death, characters try to kills them selves as wellDo not like do not read





	1. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

First let me start off by telling those who may not know me I am the Nation of Germany.  
I am the Son of Germanic, the Nation.  
Who is the Nation who gave birth to me?  
I know not.  
And yes the Male Nations can have Babies as well as the Female Nations, we are made of a little bit of magic after all, some of us loss our magic shortly after we are born, some of us keep our magic, so I have even less of a clue who gave birth to me.  
All my older Brother Prussia, the Nation who raised me as his own Boy, only ever told me who our Father is, nothing about the Nation who had us, so I still, when I write down my thoughts here and now do not know, may be later I will learn who the Nation is who gave birth to us is.  
Even though Prussia, my full older Brother as he tells me, and yes I am not the only one who has a hard time believing my Brother and I are full Brothers as he keeps telling me, because my Brother Gilbert, Gilbert is Prussia's Human name, I normally call my older Brother Gil.  
Why?  
Because it bugs him and I need to get him back some how.  
Gil and I have very little in common, we are Brother's so we have a few things the same, mostly the thing Gil and I like, as for how we look well, Gil is as white as the snow, his hair white, skin white, the only thing that is not white are his very red eyes, Albinos are all white, which inclues the Albinos eyes, un like my Brother who has very red eyes, which make any one who see my Brother very scared, I think I am the only one who thinks my older Brother is awesome, I started calling Gil awesome when I was young as a Nation, I looked like a five year old Human Boy then. Nations age slower then Humans do so I looked like a five year Human Boy, even though as a Nation I was older then I looked, until I as a Nation reach my full growth, then I will stop aging and stay that age. I called him Awesome to make my older Brother feel better when he was upset, now Gil calls him self awesome, to reminded him self that I see him as awesome, so awesome Prussia is. Now how I look here and now I am not as tall as my Brother Gil, but I am working on being taller, and I think when I get to my full height, I will be taller then Gil, which I cannot wait, Gil is tall so being taller then my older Brother and to look down at my Brother and not the other way around, well he is older then me so as his young Brother, I need to look forward to that day, yes Gil is nice to me as a Adopted Father and a older Brother, Gil is as I started calling him, Awesome, now I call him other things he is my older Brother so it is my job to give Gil a hard time, I have blond hair, the older I get as a Nation, the blonder my hair gets, it is less white as my Brother, I tell Gil I am happy I look less like him, he tells me I wish I was as awesome as he is, and with my current behavior toward my awesome older Brother, I will be at least half as awesome as he is, personality wise we are a lot a like we spend a lot of time together arguing, but we have a lot of fun with giving each other a hard time, my eyes are blue, and the older I get the less white I am, I like my white as snow skin brother, but my barely there tan I think is cool as well, just enough to be noted, I hope when I am all grown up as a Nation, I will be very sexy, now I am in my teen faze, and as I look here and now, I do not feel sexy, so I am looking forward to being finished with my not sexy teen faze.  
Here and now my Brother is with another Nation her Nation is Hungary I do not like her, I keep telling Gil how much better he can do then her, I think if Hungary hits Gil, one more time my Brother's girl or not I will do worse, Gil is my Brother, and I worry seeing him as he is because of Hungary's need to hit him, well more like Hungary is beating him, there is a difference between hit and beating and Hungary, is beating Gil, Gil will not hit Hungary back, his girl or not I will, Hungary hurts Gil one more time and Hungary will learn how much I will hurt her, and my older Brother will not be able to stop me, as I see it if Hungary acts like a Male as she does then she should be treat like a Male.  
Should I not be able to beat Hungary like one?  
Something else my Brother and I do not have in common, Gil see Females as less strong as Males are, Gil is nice to the Females, yes, he thinks they should have the same rights, he just has a hard time hitting one, as I see it if a Female hits you, you should be able to hit back blow for blow, if the Females are weaker then the Males, then the Females should not start it as Hungary does, if Hungary hits Gil first then Gil should be able to hit her back, I am not saying Males should hit Females first, never, I am saying if a Female hits a Male first then, he should be able to hit her back as hard as she hit him, if she does not want to be hit then she should not hit him, so when Hungary beats my Brother Gil again and Gil does not hit her back, I will find Hungary my self and make Hungary wish she never dressed as a Male, if Hungary is weaker then she should not dress as a Male, asking to be treated as a Male as she claims she does, when I beat her and if Hungary claims I am wrong, I will tell her she asked to be treated as a Male, clothing and all, if Hungary does not wish to be treated by me as a Male, then she should not act she as does and start acting like a Female, that simple as I see it.  
I prey to who ever is listening my Adopted Father Gil would find some one, I did not care who just some one as Awesome, as my Adopter Father is, Gil should have that kind of happy, that kind of love.


	2. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

I had learn the Nation England was in my own older Brother Gil Prussia the Nation, so I decided to take Gil's white Horse, and go to where I had been told by my Brother's Human Scout, he had seen the famous England him self, Gil had sent his Human Scout who all so told me he had seen England, my older Brother had order I meet up with him and his Human Soldiers, not go with his horse, Shield and Gil sword, a lone, running down a England, I heard that it was England all a lone, even his own Human Soldiers had been killed off by my Brother's Human Soldiers, it was him all a lone, how dangers could one half dead Nation be, I had gone all a lone, yes I could have taken Prussia Human Soldiers with me, but I was not worried about a single Nation, how could I not run down a England.  
I left Gil's horse with out his tack on, at the bottom of the Mountain, I made sure to take off the horse's tack, I knew his horse would not be far from where I left him, I left Gil's horse so he would be safe, I knew he would be safer at the bottom of the Mountain, then any where else, so there I had left Gil's horse.  
I had my older Brother's wooden Shield on my back so it would be easier for me to carry, and his sword at the ready, in case I needed it sooner then later, I ran most of what I could, walked what I was not able to run, climbed the sharper points, it was Winter so it made it harder on me but, I grew up here so I was use to it, I made sure not to lose any thing that was Gil's, after I did not show up where I was ordered to, my older Brother would be mad, if I lost his stuff, looking for a half dead England, I would get a beating on top of a yelling, and Gil would be right to beat me over this stupid, I would not blame him at all over that, I heard of what England had done to our Cousin Holy Rome, England run down Holy Rome and killed Holy Rome's Human Soldiers him self all by him self, killed my Cousin, and burned the Nation until he was nothing but ash, so the Nation would not be a problem for any one, by living and coming back again, no body, no way for even a Nation to come back again, and England as I was told bragged about his kill, so he was not to be seen as a easy kill for any one.  
I knew I had found England due to the fact the snow was heavy, it was Winter yes, but even so the snow was to heavy and cold for this early of Winter, it had to be England I was informed he could use magic, he had to be using the snow to hide him self.  
What else would he be doing?  
But hiding him self, killing him self would not be some thing the Christian born Nation would do, after all if he wanted to get near his Heaven he was not allowed to kill him self, my own Nation saw killing your self as weak, so no one rarely did, the Christian's had a long list of no in the Bible, yes I read the Christian Bible as soon as I was able to read, so I knew what they believe in, I could not get over every thing the Christians could not do, what could they do with out displeasing their God, I was sure every thing was a sin and evil, how boring.  
So I stood at the top of the hill over the place where I thought England should be, hoping to see England after the magic snow stopped long enough for me to, I believe England had seen me at the top of the hill for the snow became less heavy, I looked at him as he did me.  
England was not what I had thought he would be, he was not tall as I thought he would be, he was five foot seven, he was well formed in body, but not as the Males I grew up with were, his emerald green eyes seemed as though they wanted to let out his pain, his brown hair had a little bit of blond in it, his skin was covered in clothing, so at the point I had no clue the colour it was, I was doing my best not to laugh at this so called Monster, I heard so much about.  
"Are you Fea?" England had asked me.  
"Better not be an insult." I said to him in English, the best I could.  
He shook his head at me. "No it is not an insult."  
"Not Fea."  
"Holy Rome come back to haunt me?"  
I leaned on my older Brother's wooden Shield, I had a feeling this talk was not going be a short one. "I am not Holy Rome."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Take my hand and find out." I told England holding out my hand to him.  
I did not feel threaten by the famous young Nation killer.  
"You have Prussia's Shield."  
"I do."  
"Are you not worried?"  
"Nope."  
Not yet, I thought to my self England seemed concerned for me for, the Killer of Babies, as my own older Brother insult him by calling England, seemed worried about me, so I thought not to add to it.  
I took a hold of England's hand pulling him up the rest of the way.  
"Hold on England." I ordered England.  
I quickly got the wooden Shield under us, using the Shield as a sled, I held on to England who was sitting behind me on the wooden Shield, I needed to get the cave before night had really set in, I knew where it was, I could not go all the way back down in the dark, so I had to find shelter, for this Monster I was taking with me for a reason I had no clue on, I would think on that later, at the moment I had to keep my thoughts on other things, England had fallen a sleep as we made our way down, I was happy it was not far nore, hard to get to the cave I was heading for, or that would not be very hard to pull off for any one, I got us near the cave entrance, I stood leaving the passed out England on the wooden Shield so I could get him in side the cave and out of the Winter weather.  
First I needed to make a fire, so England did not freeze, then his wet clothing off, wet clothing in this weather never helped, after the fire was going strong and I had a naked England, who looked far more hot then I thought he would, England had a nice tanned sink, it was not as tanned as the Rome's Males were known to have, just a little golden brown colour all over his skin, Germany focus, you have a hot half dead Nation to keep alive, I checked England's pack which I taken off him as well, it had different kind of drugs in it, as well as blades which had poison on them, I guess the Christian Nation, was Death after all, I left the blades in the pack, and took out the drugs that would help.  
"Bad England." I said to the sleeping Nation.  
I made sure to give England drugs that would keep him a sleep, I did not want my Death, waking up on me well I was putting him back together again, I cleaned his cuts, and stitch the worst wounds, after cleaning them out, I tended to my Death until he was well enough to take care of him self.  
After all most a week of taking care of my Death, I still had no idea why I was taking care of England, every thing I should hate, but for some reason I could not make my self feel that way, I was on his back rubbing the cream that would help with England's healing, as I rubbed I heard a light moan, I had added weed to the fire, to help him relax, my Death woke sooner then I thought he would.  
"I do not have any money to pay you."  
I leaned forward licking England's neck I longed for a taste to see if he tasted as good as his Earthly sent, I thought it wrong to taste him while he was a sleep because, of the drugs I had him under, he really did taste as good as his Earthly smell, I wanted to taste him even more, I now though that tasting him when he was a wake was a bad idea, all I wanted was more now.  
"I think we can find another way." I had told England.  
"I am married."  
"I will not tell." I slide down so my hard penis was on his ass.  
"This is a sin."  
"My Gods will forgive us, for us both."  
England sat up, turned so he was facing me, he looked as though he was arguing with him self in his head, I did not even realize we were moving until I was up, against the cave wall, England turning me so I was now facing the wall, where he pinned me, I had no clue the Christian Nation would take me up on my offer, I did not think much of this small England of Death either, but I was wrong, I did offer though so I did not mind, he was very good looking, and I did not mind having sex with my hot Death, he bit hard on my neck, clearly marking me as his, it felt very good as he did, he had pulled down my pants just enough so my ass was available to him, it hurt for a moment as England put his penis in my ass, I did not think my first time having sex would be like this, yes I have done a lot of other things, just never had sex before, I did not tell England that so that is on me, the pain was soon replaced by pleasure as he continued to have sex with me, he was not gentle about any of it, he took my hard penis in his hand as he still had sex with me form behind, my Death rubbed my penis until I cum, it felt really good, I would all most think he had done this before, no way England could have been new at this seeing how good he was, my Death had rammed hard in to my ass as he cum, he was still weak from his near death, so his legs trembled from being tired, he let me go as quick as he had taken me, England moved back, I turned and watched as he laid down on his back, I could not stop my self from laying down with him, I listened to my Death heart beat.  
"This is just a dream?" England had asked me.  
"Yes this is just a dream." I told England.  
"Then this is all fine." He had closed his eyes as he talked, relaxing under me.  
"More then fine, it is perfect."  
England had put his arm over me hold me against him after he was a sleep again, I closed my eyes I was a sleep, for some fuck up reason feeling protected enough to sleep, in his arm as he gently rubbed my back, I had no clue why I felt safe with the famous Killer of a Child, yet I did I knew he would not hurt me now, and I hoped it stayed that way.  
If my Death was starting to come around this much then, it was time to leave the cave and get him back to his Home.  
I had woken up before England had in the morning, I gave him more of the drugs that would make sure he stayed a sleep, I wanted to taste Sin again and again yet I could not I had to let him go, I made sure to give him enough drugs so I could get him out of my Brother's Prussia Nation and back to one of the Nations under England, it was to risky to get him back to his own Nation, so I decided on a closer one then his own Island.  
At least he looked dead in my arms as I did, I used Gil's wooden Shield as I did before, I kept my Death in front of me this time instead of behind me as I had on our way to the cave, as I used Gil's wooden Shield as a sled going down the Mountain, which was far easier on me.  
I called for my older Brother's horse after I had my Death and I at the bottom of the Mountain, I tacked up Gil's horse and set England on Gil's horse, putting on Gil's wooden Shield on my back before getting up on Gil's horse, before holding my Death in front of me as I rode us away from Prussia Nation and to the closest one under England, I stopped at a pup, one of England's flagges over the pup, I got off Gil's horse carried my still out of it Death in side and left him on one of the beds, I put my forehead against his, rubbed his chin with my thumb, I stood and faced one of England's Human Tendons.  
"Take care of that." I told him as I walked out the room.  
"Sir?" He said confused.  
I did not stay to hear any thing else, I needed to get out of there and fast, I jump on my older Brother's horses, put my heel to his flanch and had Gil's horse running as fast as he could Home.  
I was in a ton of trouble, I knew that there was no way to keep this between England and I, my older Brother would hear about my up to, he would not care I was having sex with the same gender, Gil would be pissed over the fact it was the Nation England, I would not tell but I knew some one else would.  
When I was Home again in my older Brother Gil's Prussia Home in his Nation I tended to his Gil's horse, I cleaned and put away the tack.  
"Pardon my Nation's Boy Germany, your Father asked me to tell you after you are done hiding in the stables, he would like you to go to his office so he may talk to you, in privet."  
"For a old guy Prussia moves quick." I had told the Human Tendon who Gil had sent to tell me. "I am guessing you have to make sure I do?"  
"Yes my Nation."  
I made sure to give Gil's horse gran with apples pieces in it, as a thank you for trying to beat my Adopted Father Gil Home, I kissed Gil's horse on his forehead, put away my older Brother's wooden Shield and sword, I wanted to be in less trouble, not more, I said nothing to the Human Tendon as he followed me around as I did so, and to Gil's office before knocking, I wanted less trouble.  
"Enter." My older Brother said.  
So I did.  
Gil looked at me with his red eyes, very pissed. "You may leave, Germany stay."  
Yes he was pissed he only used my Nation when he was.  
"Is there some thing you would like to tell me my little Brother? What you were up to, or who you were up to?"  
"No Sir there is nothing I would like to tell you."  
"So it was not you who left while I was a way, ignoring an order I gave you to come to where I was, going in to the Mountains, coming out a week latter with England the Nation our long time enemy, you know what he has done to our Kin, England killed Holy Rome, and burned his body until their was nothing left, I told you to stay away from him, not to go running after him, even worse I can smell the sex on you from here. Why England, why not any other Male, why him? He could have killed you."  
It was hard not to defend my self and my actions, I know the moment I did Prussia would know it was true, and it would go bad to worse and I did not want it worse, most of all for England, for some messed up reason I wanted to protect England, who at the moment in my life was like a stranger to me.  
Why did I not tell Gil about my Death and I?  
"It was not you who left England in one of the Nations under him, it was not you who thought you could beat me Home, that was not you."  
"No it was not me Sir."  
"It would be easier if you just told me the truth Germany."  
It would be easier for me not England, I wanted to protect England I just did not under stand the why of it, it made no sense no matter how I looked at it, yet it was all I want to do right then.  
"I am telling you the truth, it was not me."  
"Get out of my sight, Germany, if you leave my Nation with out my permission, your England is dead by me personally, now out of my sight."  
"Yes Sir." I told him before leaving the office closing the door behind me.  
I will take a grounding over any thing else, I had a lot of chores to do as well, Prussia was trying to get me to tell him what I had been up to while he was gone, but I had told him nothing.


	3. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

After a very long grounding I was finally able to leave my older Brother Gil Prussia's the Nation, I had to walk though, Gil had taken his horse with him, so I had no other chose but to walk, I had been told by my Human Weapons Teacher that Hungary a Nation had beaten Gil again, and very badly, so I was walking with my Human Weapons Teacher, so my no where by my self rule was not broken.  
After I found Hungary I hit her knocking her out with one hit, putting her over my shoulder carrying back to her own Home, I waited for Hungary to wake up.  
"Germany what is wrong with you?" Hungary spoken to me in a ton that clearly said I was in the wrong and not her.  
I held the frying pan Hungary liked to beat my Brother Gil with, every time from what I heard, I faced the very pal Hungary, waving the pan in front of her face.  
"You hurt my older Brother Gil for the last time. I am not as nice as my red eyed older Brother, and my seeming more innocent self is far more evil, Gil might not hit back, but I his baby Brother will, and seeing how you like to dress and acted like a Male it is time I treat you like one, I will beat you as you do my older Brother, with same pan you beat him with, I will give you until the count of ten to run, and it better be a good run, I will catch you and beat you as you do my older Brother Hungary. This is what is wrong with me." I turned my back to her. "Run I am going to start counting."  
I counted loudly, I found Hungary, beating her as she did my Brother, I beat her so she could not hurt my Brother again, I broke her hands with her own pan as she did Gil, I left the want to be Male on the ground broken, bleeding, a lone, as she did Gil.  
Before I left I told her. "Hungary if you dress and acted like a Male, I will treat you like a Male, this includes being beaten like a Male." I dropped her beat my older Brother with pan in front of her and left her Home and Nation.  
Gil was hurt when she stopped dressing as a Male, married our Cousin Austria a Nation, while Gil was a way fighting a war for her, I really hated her, I was thank full she had done that, leaving Gil was the nicest thing she ever done for him.


	4. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

I was in Rome, and not in that way, that was my Father Nation, not my Adopted Father Gil Prussia the Nation.  
Rome the Nation died leaving his younger three Nation Grandson, England killed Holy Rome now there are only two Grandsons left, here and now as I know Gil, only likes the Females, not the Males as I do, Gil told me about our real Father, him and Rome, both Males, so I am not the only Family members, who likes to have sex with Males, I all so know Gil is trying to get me to tell him the truth about England and I, which I still tell my older Brother Gil, I never had sex with England, still for some odd reason protecting my Death, as I nick name England, if you saw what was in his very Christian Nation pack, you would as well, and yes I am impressed by England, how could I not be, my Death is smart and if I put nothing together in the little time I spent with him it was that, and he is very sexy, not what the Males I grew up with see as sexy even with other Males, but England is still very fine to look at, so how could I not be impressed by my Death.  
Why was I in Rome and not England, England was in me, and he was very good at it, focus Germany focus, and not on my fine Death, what I am doing now and not what I did, Rome visiting here and now, well I was here because I heard about a different hoty, the Nation Italy so I thought why not see for my self, Italy is as I was told cute, how cute could another Male be, here I am waiting to see how cute this Male is.  
Italy was walking around his Nation with the Bitch Nation Hungary, my reasons for hating the bitch are all proper reasons, the bitch would beat my older Brother Gil, and over things like what he said, I live with Gil I know how irritating he can be, but as I see it, it does not make it alright to beat him with her pan, while Gil did not hit her before or after, words that upset her are not reason enough, stupid bitch.  
Yes Italy the Nation as I heard was cute, he looked soft, more like a Female then a Male with his too soft look, and as he looked at me with those longing amber eyes, I am sure it was not me he was seeing but the Nation Holy Rome, Italy's Brother, they both have the same Mother and Father, Italy and Holy Rome, they are Brothers, and from what I was told promised to each other by each other, Brothers promising to get married, I am not sure how much I agree with Brothers marry one another, sex with your cute Cousin is fine, Italy who is looking at me as if I could it all better, he is my Cousin not my Brother, nothing wrong with make him all better.  
I know he sees his love Holy Rome when he looks at me, I still here and now have not told Italy who I really am his Cousin Germany, so with the colours of my older Brother Prussia, I look even more like his love, yes I could go around in my own Nations colour but, I do get the others to go a way by my wearing my older Brother's colours, un less I want to be bother by them, I rather be bothered by the Males over the Females, less drama, that way, and if the Male get to much drama for my still single self, and still want to be single, so if the Males get to much drama with me, I tell them who my older Brother is and that has all ways fixed the problem, at my age I still have a lot of fun to be having.  
Speaking of fun I was following Italy, just out of sight, I did not wish for the bitch Hungary to give me a way, telling Italy who I really am.  
I found my self in Italy's room, just after he was a sleep, the storm woken up the little bit older then me Nation, he had been sleeping naked until the storm the woke him.  
"Santa Roma sei tu?" Italy had asked looking at me.  
Italy was speaking to me in Italian, which in English means Holy Rome is that you?  
Yes he thought I was his Brother, I was trying to leave but, Italy was not going to allow it, he had gotten off the bed taking a hold of the back of my shirt as I was trying to leave his room, putting his head on my back, I had no clue if this so called Male was crying or not on my back, I was frozen and un able to look to see.  
"Per favore, rimani con me come solevi fare, Santa Roma."  
In English means, Please stay with me like you use to, Holy Rome.  
I needed to talk my way out of this and fast.  
How evil would I really be if I did stay?  
As evil as the world sees me, that is how evil I would be, I tried talking my way out of his room and problem, but Italy just asked me to stay no mater what I said.  
"Solo fino a quando non dormi?" I asked Italy.  
In English means Only until you sleep?  
Stupid mouth the answer is no. NO, NO, and NO.  
"Si."  
In English means Yes.  
I found my stupid self in Italy's bed holding him and his very naked self as his ass rubbed against me, and I being full clothed did not help at all.  
"Puoi fermarti?" I snapped at Italy hoping he would.  
In English means Can you stop?  
"Puoi fare sesso con me."  
In English means You can have sex with me.  
I tried to get my mouth to tell this to cute Nation no, but as before my brain and mouth were not agree with each other.  
"Sei sicuro?"  
In English means Are you sure?  
"Ve." He said far to cute.  
And now I Germany am the evil the world sees me as, what I should have done is not what I did, I should have said no, not yes.  
"Lubrificante?" I asked the all ready smaller then me Italy.  
In English means Lube?  
"Sempre pensato pieno, Santa Roma, è nella parte superiore del comò, accanto al letto." Italy told me.  
In English means All ways thought full, Holy Rome, it is in the top of the dresser, next to the bed.  
All ways evil Germany, I thought I never said that thought out loud.  
I lube my hard penis put the lube a way, then I took Italy from behind putting my penis in to his ass, rubbing his penis in my hand so he would get off as well, he really thought I was Holy Rome, it was as well to dark during the night time and the storm to see me clearly, I cum in his ass after Italy had cum in my hand, he had fallen a sleep in my arms, I made sure not to wake Italy as he slept, putting on my pants and boots I still had on most of my clothing, before leaving as quit as I could, I went Home to my older Brothers Nation Prussia feeling evil, I used Italy I never told him who I was, I took what I wanted and left, I had a sick feeling it would not be the last time I used Italy to make my self feel better.


	5. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

I had been at the Nation England's, England's Island, I had been fighting his Human Warriors, when I been out number, they were trained better then I thought these Christians would be, I was very impressed with how well they fought my own, they must have learned from their past lost against us, so they would not lose again when we came here, I stood with my hands in the air, so England's trained Human Warriors did not attack me, well I had been trained by my famous older Brother Prussia the Nation, I would figured out the best way to kill these Human Males, by my self, I could, I just needed to figure out the best way to.  
"That boy is the Germany Nation do not touch him, we will take him to England's Home and leave him in the dungeons, for our Nation to deal with."  
"That Boy? Is weapon less."  
"That Boy is a weapon."  
"You are being no fun." I had told the Human Weapons.  
"None of us are going to play with you Boy."  
"Said the Human who is younger then me."  
"Our Nation will happily play with you Boy."  
"Meany." I told the Human Warrior with a white shield with a red cross on it.  
As my older Brother Gil Prussia told me, these Human Males were the best fighters, how did England have these Human Warriors, more important.  
How do I kill them?  
I am sure they killed my own Human Males as fast as they did due to the fact of their swords having poison on the blade, I am a Nation, and I do not die as easy as Human's would but, I am not a God either, so if they got me, I would be slowed down by them not dead, yet I did not want any of my senses use less to me as they would be, I needed to kill these Humans Males, and if I let them take me to England's House as they wanted to, I could spend that time figuring out how to kill them.  
"England's is it? You caught me."  
One of these Human Holy Knights ran their blade in to the back of my legs, and another one punched me knock me out, rude, just rude.  
I woke up in England's famous dungeon, chained to the wall, by my feet, there was food, dry bread by the looks of it at least, water in a wooden cup, I needed to figure out how to get out of there before my Death, that is my nick name for England returned Home.  
I looked up to late England was in the door way looking pissed.  
"Not a Fea?"  
"Nope, and I am not Holy Rome either, so do not ask if I am."  
"The younger Brother of Prussia, Germany."  
"Very good."  
"Not eating?"  
"I know better."  
"Clever."  
"Thank you."  
My Death sat next to me eating the food from the bag he had on him.  
"Hungary?" England asked me, offering me some of his food, I took a hand full, and eat it.  
After I was done eating the food England tangled his hand in my hair kissing me, I oddly enough kissed my older Brother's life long enemy back.  
"Are you not worried some one will see us?"  
My Death kicked the door closed. "Problem solved."  
England un did my chains that held my feet, he ripped open my shirt, I took it off, England rubbed my penis through my pants I became hard, I used my feet to get my boots off, so my pants could follow, my Death stood up pulling me with him, turning me so I was pinned hard against the wall by him, he bite my neck ramming his penis in to my ass as hard as he could, he rammed in to me over, and over.  
"You wanted something?" England asked me, never slowing as he rammed in to my ass.  
"I got what I wanted."  
England cum after I told him that, he held his penis all the way in to my ass.  
"You should get dressed before you leave." England ordered me.  
After he re moved his penis from my ass I turned to face my Death, kneeling in front of him.  
"I am not done." I told him, taking his penis in to my mouth, and sucking on it until he was hard.  
I sucked on England penis until he cum in my mouth I swallowed his cum, after I took his penis out of my mouth, that is when he hit me across my mouth, I got up, and hit him back, we beat on one each other, followed by my Death put his hard penis in to my ass fucking me fast, and hard, he did not take me gentle, but I enjoyed having sex with him, I cum as he did, England had fallen a sleep with me in his arms I fell a sleep listening to his heart beat, I was thank full that I woke up before England so I could put my clothing on, and leave, I did leave his dungeon, I did not leave his Island, I had his Human Knights to kill.


	6. Germany a Nations Privet Thoughts

I killed the Nation England's Human Knights, the ones with the white shields, and the red cross, it took a few tries to put down as many as I could, my older Brother Gil Prussia the Nation had correct informing me of these perfected weapons, these Human Knights of the Holy Order, of the Christian God, these Human Males made it fun coming all the way here, my self to England's Nation, my Death's Island, it keeps things as interesting as England, I never thought my Death would be as impressive as he is, for a Christian Nation England is as evil as I am, and my Death enjoys it him self as much as I do, yes we are Nations but, we have free will as much as the Humans do, we are not Gods, or Goddess, we are close, but not quite, do I as the Germany Nation as my free will, not my Humans, but as my self, I believe in some thing more, in this so call Higher Power, yes I do, you do not make it to my age, and not believe.  
Do I think my sins will take me to my hell as England would?  
No, I see sins differently then England would, I do not let Children be killed by me, or my own Humans, so as I see it I am sin free here, and now, I hope to who ever is listening to my own preys, that sin for me, and my Humans will never change, Children should all ways be safe, even from evil like my red eyes older Brother Prussia, and my blue eyes Devil self.  
I want every one to know they were wrong about my older Brother Prussia, my Demon red eyes older Brother Prussia was far kinder then I, and my blue eyes, Devil self, so I had decided to kill these Holy Knights Human Males, my self, so here I was dealing with these Human Knights Human Males my self, on England's own Island, my Humans who did not need to be there for their Nation as I hunted, and killed these Knight Human Males, my Humans chose to be here with me, and like me they were having fun, who was I to tell them no, and to send them Home again.  
I knew the Nation England was there dealing with my Humans, him self, after we were done killing his Human Knights Males that were on his Island, he only had a few Human Knights Males there, at a time because, how good of weapons his Human Holy Knights Males are, my Humans would have been killed off by his Human Knights Males, easily, and these Human Knights Males would only have lost a few of there own, but I was here an all most God, and I was able to hunt down these Human Knights Males, and kill them, more fun for me, I woke up in the middle of the night watching my camp, and Humans burn, I had heard England him self was known to go around during the night, and set things to a blaze, but until I saw for my self that the Christian Nation did that, I was not going to think my Death would sink so low.  
I watched my camp, and Humans burning during the night, and a moon less night, so it be would harder to see my Death coming.  
"Good evening, mein Tod." I had greeted England.  
Mein Tod means my Death in German.  
As England walk up behind me, all most un heard as he did, I turned to face the Nation as he did, taking a way the knife in his hand, throwing it in to a near by tree, I was sure the blade of the knife had poison on it.  
Would it kill me?  
Nope, more like put me to sleep, and I could not fight England if he did.  
"My Death?" He asked me, laughing.  
I was more impressed by England, he knew my own language, he knew what I had called him in German.  
"If I knew nothing about you, and I know very little about you, I know from the first I met you on my own older Brother's Nation Prussia Mountain, from the pack you had on you, you are far more deadly then the rest of them, so I thought calling you Death fits you."  
"You called me yours though as though you own me."  
I looked down he had put a small blade no bigger then his hand in to my lower thigh, just under my penis it would not effect my penis ever, but the thought worried me, I am Male, a Nation, or not I am still Male, I felt my leg where England stabbed me go numb, he had some thing on that small hand blade as he would the rest of his weapons, he twisted the blade, and pulled it out of my thigh, making the hole bigger, blood coming out faster then it would, the worst thing you can do is take out the blade, best to keep it in, less likely to bleed to death, if you leave it in, and wait for a doctor to fix the hole for you, un less you want to die, then go a head, and take it out your self, if not, then do not take it out, that simple, my Death took out the blade letting my blood flow, pushing me back from him, I was not going to cover the place the blood flowed from to slow down the bleeding, if I was one of my Humans I would have cover the place where the blood flowed from, in hope of slowing it, but it was my Death who was here, and no matter what I did, Human, or not I do not think I would have changed the out come of this fight, England watch me, and waited.  
"No worries Mein kleines Spielzeug I will not let you be broken, I want you whole, I will not hurt your penis, well more like re move your penis. Hurt? Yes. Remove? No."  
England called me Mein kleines Spielzeug, which in German means, my Little Toy.  
I had passed out in the field, I did not even fight my Death, before waking in England Dungeon again, last time I was brought here by the Human Knights Males that I had been attack by, this time England him self had.  
I woke up hanging from my wrist, my arms where above my head, chained from the ceiling, or so I thought it was hard to looked up, and check my self, and my ankles where chained to the floor, I had a ball in my mouth, keeping me from talking, I had no idea there, and then why I had a ball in my mouth, but my Death would teach me why, and very shortly after I woke up then, England was standing in the closed door way, it is a solid wooden door so even if I was not tied up, I would have a hard time braking it down.  
"You are a problem for me Germany, even your Brother Prussia, ran a way after fighting my trained Human Holy knights, not you, you are still here, still fighting my Human Knights, still a problem for me, I know what I want to do, every thing I was taught as a young Nation that is wrong, you are to young for me, and my older self, I am not married to you, I am married to some one, so me have sex with you as a married Nation, is wrong, so many wrongs with this, I had hope after the last beating I gave you, you would leave my Island, and go Home to your Nation, or your older Brother's Nation Prussia, but you still here still being a problem for me, Germany if I really leave you bleeding this time, I am hoping you stay off my Island, and like the rest of the Nations, run from the sight of me."  
I watch England take off his shirt, putting it next to him on a table, with different sex toys by the look of them, I need to get my own set, I tried to ask my Death if his show came with dinner, but I was not able to speak because, of the ball in my mouth acting as a gage, England hit me across my jaw not hard even, but with the ball in my mouth that light hit hurt enough for even me to notice, and it would take a lot for me to notice pain.  
"No speaking Mein kleines Spielzeug, with out my permission."  
I watched England as he walked over to the table, running his hand over what I thought were different wipes, I think he really hoped I run a way scared, well not right then I was tied up, and not able to right then, but after he let me go I would, and I would stay gone, but I was really turned on by the older Nation, who was all so my own, and my older Brother Prussia's enemy, I could not stop watching England, he was just as hard as me, not at all soft like Italy, nothing soft about him, he acted the proper part very well, un like my self I am as I am do not like me for me then you can leave, and I do not want to change for any one, my Death had master lies, and I am very turned on by all of him, I was drug free right then so I could not even blame the drugs, I had none even England had not given me any, and still I became hard watch him.  
England waved his riding crop in front of my face before walking behind me, he lashed my back raw with the crop, my Death walked back to the table putting the crop back where he had gotten the crop from, he walked behind me again, running his hand over my back over the open lashes, I would have screamed in both pain, and pleasure if I did not have the ball in my mouth still.  
"Did that hurt? Mein kleines Spielzeug."   
He hit my back with his hand, which added to the pain.  
"If I ask you any thing you should nod, or shake your head so I know your answer. Lets try this again, Mein kleines Spielzeug. Did that hurt?"  
I did my best to shake my head no.  
"Turned you on?"  
I nodded my head yes.  
"You really are a Problem for me."  
I was not sure if my Death was asking, or stating, so I thought it best not to answer, I had my eyes closed from the pain, so I did not know that my Death had walked to the table, and taken some thing else from there, and gone back behind me once more, I knew after he had put some kind of powder on my back, which made it burn much more, England rammed his hard penis in to my ass with from behind, no lube, or drugs in me to make it better for me, my Death's hands were on my hips, so he could ram his hard penis harder, and faster in to my ass, I cum as he did, England pressed his chest against my back adding new pain, he had not let up either on his ramming in to my ass with his hard penis, I cum again as my Death did, he hit my ass re moving his penis from my ass, clearing done with using me, he let me go from the chains that held my wrist above my head, I fell hard England kicked me out of his way so he could un do the chains that held my ankles to the floor, he took the ball out of my mouth, I had no idea what he did with the ball, I was on the floor shaking in both pleasure, and pain to see where that had gone, England picked me up, and cared me over his shoulder, I was still feel a mix of pleasure, and pain, to fight back as he did, I was blinded from the sudden sun light closing my eyes so they would hurt less, my Death then tossed me over the tower in to the water below, I hit my back hard, that was a whole different kind of pain, I kept my scream in as I fell in to the cold water, I let my self drifted to the bottom of water, taking a hold of the sand at the bottom so I would not drift any more.  
Now I knew personally how to get the little England Nation back for every thing he had done to me, not that I really cared England's shame my gain, this was going to be very fun, I could not wait to go back to England's Island, and personally cause him more problems as he called me.


	7. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

I had to go Home sooner then planed, from the Island Nation of the Nation England, I had plains to burn down York some more, but I was now to ill with unknown illness, stupidly I went back to Prussia the Nation my older Brother's Home instead of my own, I was very sick, and could not keep any thing down.  
My older Brother Prussia was asking me, if I was nocked up with my not Boyfriend England's Kid?  
I was tired of hearing it from him so I got my self to my privet room in Gil's Home, I was to ill to get farther then that, I was still throwing up in the toilet when I heard knocking on the closed, and locked bath room door.  
"Go a way Gil!" I snapped.  
"It is me Italy to see you Germany, Gil is not here right now."  
I un locked bath room door so Italy could let him self in, Italy had let him self in with out me informing him to, he was holding two Babies in his arms.  
"There are our Twins Boys Germany."  
I throw up again, yep I was in a lot of trouble now.  
"I thought we can name them together, I cannot keep my own Boys, I am to poor, I am going to need you to take the Twins, and raise them please." Italy began to cry.  
I placed my forehead on to his. "That sounds fine to me."  
"How about Dracula Romania, and Westly Moldova?"  
"Dracula means Dragon, right?"  
"Right, I thought we would give our Nation Twins Boys strong names, and Westly because it is the same as the Nick name your older Brother Gil calls you, which is West right?"  
"True it is, sounds very good to me."  
"I have to go. I am sorry but I need to leave them with you now." Italy handed me our Twins Boys, before kissing their foreheads.  
"That is fine with me, you may see our Boys when ever you wish."  
"Thank you." Italy had told me before leave again.  
I had care fully stood up with my very young Twins Boys in my arms, and walked to my office, I laid the Babies on my coat that I put on the floor, I needed my arms free so I could call for back up.  
"Hey Russia, can you please come to Prussia Home, and bring both of your Sisters, right a way please."  
"Will do."  
Prussia had walked in to my office pissed with Russia the Nation right behind. "Russia is here, you asked him here."  
"I needed his Sister's help so I needed him to get here with them right a way, so yes I asked him here, thank you for coming so fast."  
"How many Kids do you have with your not Boyfriend?" Prussia had asked me.  
"I did not have sex with England, these Twins Boys are my, and Italy's. Under stand?"  
Both of Russia's Sisters, Ukraine, and Belarus, who are Nations as well, had walked in to the office.  
"Awe look at the little Babies." Ukraine had said picking up one of my Twin Boys a cooing at him.  
Belarus had picked up my other Twin Boy. "You Boys are no longer needed you can go a way now." Belarus had informed all of us.  
I was to scared of Belarus not to listen, she is very scary.


	8. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

I had stay in my own Nation Germany while I was with Child, I was given birth to my first Boy, my first Nation, while I was given birth I did not expect the Nation England to show up, I did not even tell him about our Boy, I have no clue how he even knew about our Child, truth I did not even think England would care, I thought I would be doing this all a lone.  
While I was been given birth to our Boy, England had let him self in to the Nursing room in my own Home, and taken a hold of my hand hold in his own hand, I squeezed his hand as tight as I could, he had gently put his forehead on my forehead.  
"No worries I am here. Cut our Baby out now." England had order the Human Nurse.  
"Um?" The Human Nurse had asked me, confused on what to do.  
"England, why are you here?" I had asked, while taken deep breaths.  
I was scared he was here to take our Boy from me, I was far to young as I was sure England would see me, at that moment I saw it that way my self, I thought I would be fine, I was not young for a Child, and then I had started my labour, and I thought at that moment I was to young for a Baby, what had I been thinking, I was very scared, I had my Twins Boys, Italy had shown up, and left in my care before he left, me with our two Babies, maybe that added to me choosing to keep my, and England's Boy, and not abort the Baby, then the labour started, and I thought I was doing the wrong thing by keep the Baby, now England had shown up, and I was scared he was going to take our Boy.  
"I am here to help you Germany."  
"Please do not take our Boy from me, I want to keep him." I had begged England.  
"Why would I take our Son from you?"  
"Because I am to young to be having a Baby."  
"True."  
I could only look at England scared, he had lightly kissed me on my forehead before speaking again.  
"I am not here to take our Son from you, yes you are to young to be having a Baby, this is why I am here Germany to help you, no more. All right?"  
I wanted to tell England no none of this was all right we were not all right we were never all right, I had simply nodded my head at him.  
"Do your job Nurse, and cut out our Baby, do not make me tell you once more."  
The Human Nurse had cut out our Boy, and gave him to England to hold as she stitched me back up properly, I think England had been as scared as I was, I had not noticed he had a small bottle for our Baby, until I had been stitched up, I was watching him feed our Boy while he had been sitting in a chair, as though he was concerned he would hurt our Boy, at that moment every thing was prefect.  
I had fallen a sleep I was guessing from the birth of my, and England's Baby, when I had woken up again, I was not in the Nursing room at my Home, I looked around the un known room, and panic.  
"England!" I had screamed, as load as I could, over, and over again, until England had walked in to the room I was in.  
He leaned on the open door frame looking at me as though I was the crazy one here.  
"Yes, Germany. What is the matter? You are going to wake our Son, he just fell a sleep, he needs sleep, and so do you." England had asked me, before pointing out my, and our Baby's needs.  
"Where is our Boy?"  
"In the Nursing room, I had added for him in my Home."  
At least I had an idea of where we now where, England had walked over to me, and kissed my forehead gently.  
"Why are we here?"  
"We could not stay in your Nation, your older Brother Prussia, would have killed me, and I would not have been any help to you at all."  
"Where are my Twins Boys England?"  
"In the Nursery as well with our Son."  
I was thank full to hear every one was fine, yet that we where all at England's Home, had me concerned.  
"Are you not scared that after my older Brother Prussia hears about this he will start a War with you."  
"No your older Brother the Prussia Nation, or not is scared of me."  
"Every one is scared of you England."  
"You are not scared of me Germany."  
"True."  
I had a bad feeling my Beast had pulled a Bell on me, and I was not going to see my Adopted Father ever again, England had pulled a brillent Kidnapper job, right now that is what this added up to, and it did not help that I did not want to leave.  
England had laid in the bed I had been resting in, and began rubbing my back.  
"Why did you come for all of us England it is not like you care about me, or want me? I just do not under stand this action."  
"My silly Germany, if I did not want you, or any Children with you then I would not have a Son with you right now, he is my first Son."  
"What about your Twins Boys America, and Canada?"  
England had taken a breath as though to calm him self before speak again. "My Twins Sons America, and Canada are not mine, they are France's not mine I would never leave those two to France ever, France cannot take care of him self forget two little Babies so I Adopted France's Sons as my own, and that is who they are now, I want Children with you, so I made sure you got with Child."  
"Are you saying you used your magic to make sure I was?"  
"Yes this is what I am saying, now you are for ever mine, and are never getting rid of me."  
"I am trying to make my self hate you right now, but I am having a hard time with it, I am the only one who you had a Child with which stupidly makes me feel importent to you, yet how you say I am for ever yours like I am property to you no more I am worried you will get bored of me, and leave me."  
"I am never leaving you Germany, you are my greatest sin, and like all sinners I want another bite, and if I was going to leave you I would have a long time a go, but I have not left you, and I never will, and you are far from boring my true sin." England had kissed me on my forehead before speaking again. "Sleep you need it." England had gently whispered in my ear.  
I would not be shocked if my Death, what I call England, had used magic on me to make me sleep, I had fallen a sleep in his arms after he had told me that.  
After two weeks of bed rest were England had taken care of my Twins Boys, and our Boy, Spain the Nation had shown up, Spain had woken me up from my sleep.  
"I do not recall inviting you here Spain, no I did not did I." It was odd hearing England speak in Baby talk, and a turn on.  
What is wrong with me?  
I was turned on, and wanted my Death to fuck me right there.  
"We are going now." Spain had told me.  
"He here is here to take what is mine, yes he is." England had said, still in baby talk.  
I turned, and saw Romania the Nation, one of my Twin Boy holding on to England's pants, to help him self stand up, he was giggling at England, Romania was around a year old so he was going to start to walk, Romania was a Nation, and Nations age until they are five years old like a normal Human Baby, and then when a Nation turns five they start to age slower, this is how this works.  
"Daddy?" Romania had asked England as though he wanted to say more, but was not able.  
England had simply pick up the little toddler Nation, and gave him a hug.  
"We all are going to go back to our own Home your Daddy has to stay here at his own Home, all right Romania, so the Adults do not argue, I know you do not want the Adults to argue." I had told my Twin Boy Romania.  
Romania had shook his head no at me, while hugging England, it was all very cute, I must admit.  
All I wanted to do was walk over to my Death, and hold him, and never let him go, yet I could not do that Spain was there, so what I wanted to do, and could do with England were two different things.  
I stood up walked over to England held out my hands took my Boy Romania in my arms, and held him.  
"We need to get my other Boys from the Nursery room, where they are sleeping." I had told Spain, as him, and I headed out of the room.  
I was staying in that room with England but, only England, and I needed to know about, we were all ways protecting the other, I still have no clue why.  
I was standing in the Nursery holding Romania in my arms, as Spain stood over the crib where my other Twin Boy Moldova the Nation, and my Boy Bulgaria the Nation, which I given birth two only two weeks ago, it had felt like a sorter amount of time that I spent with England, and my Family, time all ways went by so wounder full with England there, time all ways went by so slowly with out my Death around.  
As I stood holding my Boy Romania, waiting for Spain to pick up Moldova so I may hand him Romania, and pick up my two weeks old Boy, when time had to just seemed to stop.  
"Our Son's name is Cal." England had whispered to me in my ear.  
I stood there with my eyes closed for a moment enjoying the feeling of just us.  
"Cal, you named my Son Cal?" I whispered back to England.  
"Yes I named him Cal."  
I wanted to yell at England over the name he had given our Boy, but I had been cut off by his lips as they met my own lips, and my brain had stopped working, I swore my Death was all ways amazing kisser, he had run his fingers a long the back of my neck, which made had made my penis very hard, and then England had vanished as quickly as he had appeared, leaving me noticeably hard, fucking jerk.  
Why do not I just hate England all ready?  
No I just cannot seem to hate him ever.  
I hate that I love him.  
After my Death had vanished time had started up again, had I not known England as I do I would have thought the whole thing a dream, yet I knew him so I know it was not a dream it was all very real.  
I handed Spain Romania as though nothing had happened, because I knew England would have made sure Spain had no idea what had happened, so I had to act as though nothing had happened, I pick up my Boy Bulgaria as soon as my arms were empty, holding him close so he would safe, no one had bothered us as we left England's Home, and got in to Spain's own ship, and sailed to one of the closest ports that was under my older Prussia the Nation, safest thing for our Humans, and our selves.  
I knew England's Human Knights would not attack us because, of me, and his Children, now it seemed England saw my Twins Boys as his own, which made me feel love by England, my young naive self hope it was true.  
My older Brother Prussia had greeted us as we had arrived, he had hugged me clearly happy I was Home, and safe.  
"It is fine every thing that England did to you shell be for gotten. You are Home, and safe."  
For a moment my pissed off at my older Brother Prussia self, had for gotten I was being bait by him, and not to fall for it.  
"He did nothing to me I did . . ." I stopped before I gave a way any thing about England, and I.  
"Do tell." Prussia had said with a smile on his face, stepping back from me.  
"There is nothing to tell, as all ways nothing happened between England, and I." I turned, and looked at Spain, he was still caring my Twins Boys for me. "Do you Boys want to walk?" I had asked them.  
I was still holding my Baby Boy, doing my best to ignore Prussia, and that I know I all most had you smile on his face, my Twins Boys had both started to give Spain a hard time trying to get down, they could call England Daddy, but my double trouble could not even give me a simply yes to my question, I was very happy my Twins Boys were not talking enough for my older Brother Prussia to ask what had happened while we were at England Home.  
Not like any thing did this time I was still to swore from giving birth to have sex with England the most he had done with me was cuddle during the night, I knew he was married yes, no clue who he was married to, and as England held me safely in his arms every night as we tried to sleep, England was even kind enough to tend to our Children, as he claimed them while I was at his Home for those two weeks so I was able to rest, and get better.  
So I really did not care if England was using me as I was scared he was, I just simply love him even more for all the kindness he did for me, ever kind action he did just for me, I was able to excuse a way every thing my Death has ever done, and stupidly, would do.


	9. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

Here I am at the Nation England's Island, or my Death's Home, for a change I was brought to his own House, by his Human Holy Knight's, normally I end up fighting the Human Christian Knights, if I am lucky I kill most of the Human Knights before I am knocked out, and taken to England's dungeon, yes these Human Knights are that good, so where else would a young easily bored Notion go, correct, I love to hate England, and yes I hate him for every betray he has ever done, and not just to my older Brother Gil Prussia the Nation, but me as well, England has a bad habit of all ways going back on his word, which pisses me off, I would not be here all the time if England kept his word, but he does not, so here I am.  
The only difference is I was brought to England's own House this time, and left here on my own to do as I want, which is not like the Human Knights at all, I walked around my Death House until I found what look like his own personally bed room, I saw there were more then one Master bed rooms, the one on the top floor did not look as though it would be England's bed room, but some one else's.  
Maybe the one who England told me he was married to?  
Who he is married to still no clue. So after a room to room search of his House, I finally found England's bed room on the lower floor as though my Death wished to be as far a way from the some one he was married to, I heard the English do not marry for love, or care about the person they normally are with, but to see how to true that rumour is, is a shock, I grew up around Humans who marry those they love, and even I as a Nation now have the idea of some one out their who I can feel love for, and they will love me in return.  
How a lone, and lonely England must be?  
Me, and my evil blue eyes Devil self am less lonely. My poor Death . . .  
What I do not care.  
I hate England?  
Correct.  
I have no feelings about him that mean I care.  
Stop caring towards England you foolish youth.  
I looked around his bed room, it had very little in it, un like the rest of England's House, there was a large bed next to window, a writing desk against the wall with a sitting chair tucked in to the writing desk, in one of the corners is what's look like a nice chair to sit on, and a small table next to the chair, with a un lit candle, and a book on top of the table, there is very little that is personal about my Death in his own sleeping room, I still know very little about England, not that I care, maybe if I tell my self that enough it will be true, I just want to learn more about my long going enemy, or so I keep telling my self.  
"Are you ill mein Tod?" I asked England.  
Mein Tod is German, and means my Death in English.  
The Nation England was acting odd, he walked up behind me, and put his arms around my waist, and his chin on my shoulder learning against my back, as long as I been fighting England, I do re call him being well nice to me, ever, either England had taken a happy drug, or he was ill, a Nation could feel ill, but that would be it, a Nation rarely got ill, either my Death had taken happy drugs, or was ill, this could not be any thing else, I stood there, running my thumb a long his hand, England put his nose in to my neck, taking deep breaths as though he was enjoying my sent, his body tremored so slightly as he held me.  
"England?" I could not help but, be worried about him.  
"Just let me have this moment. And I am dein Tod."  
England had correct me in German, by calling him self your Death, which is dein Tod.  
I normally called England my Death in German which is mein Tod.  
And England in turn calls me, my Little Toy, in German, which is, mein Kleines Spielzeug.  
"Mein Tod. Better?" I asked England.  
"I am getting there mein Kleines Spielzeug." England held me tighter in his arms talking against my neck. "How are our Sons doing?"  
"My Boys," I had corrected him, we seem to argue over the oddest of things, "are doing fine."  
"Good I am happy to hear that." England had paused a moment before speak again. "Will you be my lover Germany?"  
"We hate each other." I reminded him.  
"Do we?"  
"I know nothing about you, just what very little I have learned, all these count less years later, and I still know nothing about you."  
"You call to me, and I fall to my feet. What more could you ask for?"  
"A bit of personal information would be nice."  
"I could lie to you as I have count less times, words are easy, most of all at my age, actions mean far more then silly easy to say words, actions are the hard part, I do things to make you happy."  
"You are married is that on your fun list?"  
I felt my Death smile on my neck that was new as well. "Yes it is one of many sins I have all ready broken, my soul is very lost in all my sins."  
"Who will we fight with? If not each other. How boring would that be?"  
"We will still be enemies that needed not change."  
Why did England telling me that hurt so much?  
"What do you want then?" I had asked England.  
"You. All to my self."  
"I feel as though we are back at were we started in this talk."  
"Far enough."  
"Nothing far about any of this."  
"True. How about instead of ownership, I only have sex with just you, and you only me?"  
"I do not think who ever you are married to will like that."  
"I have not been with him in a while."  
"It is a male who you are married to? Getting to know you a little more. Bad?"  
"The worst. Is there some one else?"  
"Tons." I lied. I did not need my Death knowing the truth that there was only him, he was all ready passives of me as it is. "You?"  
"Just you."  
"All you want is just sex, nothing else changes?"  
"Other then your ton sex partners becoming just me."  
By England's tone I though he knew the truth all ready, and there was only him, I use to have a ton, but the longer I was with my Death, the less I want any one but, him.  
"Nothing changes?"  
"Nothing." England sounded like he had the win here.  
I knew with my Death there was no way to get my self out of any of this, he was very brilliant, and count less centuries older then me, so it made it very difficult to best him, he never went in to any thing with out a pre plain, another thing that I found fun, about my enemy, my Death. My love? An odd thought.  
"If you want me all to your self, and you say actions are far loader then words, then I want you to leave your Husband until you leave him, I want to read the paper work to say you have left him, until then there is no us, I am not just your lover I am no fool, young yes, but I am no fool, I know what being called your lover means, I am nothing but, a whore, I am not a whore not now not ever, this is what I want from you, until you leave your Husband there is no us in any terms. Do you under stand what I want from you?" I told England.  
"I under stand." England had said to me.  
"Good."  
"Can we at least have sex before you go back to your Home?"  
"Yes we can at least have the sex before I leave for my Home, and stop looking as though you have won."  
"Awe but, I have won." England had told me, as he ran his tongue a long my ear.  
This time was more slow as though we were not in a fight just enjoying the feel of each other.  
England took off my shirt slowly, still stand behind me as he did so, as my shirt was re moved, showing off my back my Death, ran his fingers over the many scares, even my Nation self could not heal.  
"Does it hurt?" England asked.  
"Not for a very long time."  
He kissed my back where the scare were the worst, his gentle actions felt wonder full, England lead me to his bed laying me down on my stomach, my Death had gotten out warm back oil, rubbing my back gently with the oil, England took off my boots, then he had un did my pants, pulling off of my pants, he added more of the warm oil to his hands, rubbing over the rest of me, I had not taken his clothing off as of yet, what he was doing felt to good to, I could not stop my self from moaning in to England's pillow, my Death had sat on his bed next to me, I sat up re move his over coat first, un doing his button shirt, taken that off of him, I ran my tongue up his chest, starting at his belt line, and slowly going up to his neck, if I had not heard the small moan he had made I would not have known he was enjoying what I was doing, I could not help but, feel pleased with my self, England had tangled his figures in to my neat blond hair messing it up, he had pulled on my hair enough to get my attention, for a kiss, not demanding either, soft, and slow, as gentle as the rest of his current actions, he pulled me on to his lap, with his hand that he was not using to hold my hair, my Death was rubbing his hard penis through his pants against my hard penis, I began to dry hump him back, I moved my hands so I could un tie England's pants, I did my best to kiss England, and un tie his pants, my Death had stopped kissing me, taken his hand out my hair showing me how to un do pants, he lifted me up slightly off his lap to take his pants off, I had no clue when he had taken his boots off just that they all ready were, my Death had sat my back on to his lap, so he could put his hard penis in to my ass, he sucked on my neck, putting his hands on my hips moving me so he was able to thrust in to my ass slowly, I followed the way he was moving me, as he took his hand off my hip, and began rubbing my hard penis, the entire time England had made me feel wounder full, I cum before England did, un like all the other times England, and I had sex, he did not make me lick my cum off his hand, he had left my cum on his hand as he smiled at me, and this smile un like his count less other smiles was real, he put his hands on my ass as he turned him self around, so he could lay down on his bed with me still sit on him.   
"Just want you to know what you are missing by not being all mine." England had told me.  
"I would miss the fighting with you too much."  
I really would.  
"Are you trying to have more Nations with me?" I had asked England as he began having sex again with me, he never used a condom when we had sex.  
"With you yes, that would be wounder full."


	10. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

After the Nation England had asked me to be his lover, and I told him no, oddly enough his Human Christian Holy Knights just took me when I was found on my Death's Island, to his House instead of England dungeons as they use to, I had a hard time seeing England's House as his Home, it seemed as though he was very detached from where he was staying, and as I learned from my older Brother Gil Prussia the Nation, Home is a place you miss when you are gone, those you long to see once more, how lonely for my Death.  
I walked around my Death House again all a lone, waiting for England, I found his own bed room on the main level with very little of his own things in the room, I laid on his bed waiting for him, I am un sure when I fell a sleep, I rarely sleep I must have been very tired to sleep, I woke to England running his hands through my hair, I just simply enjoyed the feeling.  
"How can you offer me love when you know so little about it?" I asked laying on England's bed with my eyes closed.  
"What makes you think that?" England sounded hurt when he said that.  
"You have nothing in your own House to make it a Home, you seem as though you do not care."  
"Maybe that is how I show I care."  
"By buying love? I think you, and yours has the wrong Devil, and it is not me, and my German Humans, at least I do not buy my Human's love, or my Family's, I do not treat those as slaves, that is not love Christian that is owner ship of others, no wounder you are a lone England, you cannot keep any one in your House, out of fear they will kill you, and your Christian self in your sleep."  
"Maybe I should try, and changed that about my self?"  
"If you ever wish to have more with me my Death you going to have to, other wise what I want will never be what you can give, and you, and I will forever have nothing."  
"You have been thinking of my requested, to be me my lover?"  
"As I said we will have nothing as we are. What am I doing here?"  
England gently placed his hand on my belly. "You are with Child once more." He had said very pleased about this. "I want you to stay with me here while you are with Child, and when you give birth."  
"My older Brother Prussia you re call him right, he will kill you if you try that."  
"He can try." England had laughed at the thought.  
England titled my chin with his finger pressing his lips against my lips, kissing my Death all ways felt like Heaven the closest my sin full self will ever get, as he had kissed me all thought of leaving had completely left my brain, my Death had stopped kissing me putting me on my back, taken my hard penis in his hand, rubbing my penis through my pants, Heaven, I moaned, or tried to before England kissed silencing me, kissing me again to muffle the moan, England's hand felt so good I cum in my pants.


	11. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

My friendship with the Nation Italy started with out any written agreements, I was in Rome visiting with my older Brother Gil Prussia the Nation, after my older Brother Prussia had taken me back from the Nation England Island as I told England he would, I have not had my Baby yet all though I was very close, and this is why I was here in Rome with my older Brother Prussia, and not just my self, I had made sure to bring my, and Italy's Twins Boys Dracula Romania, and Wesley Moldova both of my Boys are Nations as well, are with me when ever I go to visit, I had told Italy I would make sure his Boys knew him, and I was keeping my word, I all so had my, and the Nation England's our Boy Cal Bulgaria the Nation with me as well, I was sitting, and watching my Children playing while talking with Italy.  
I felt bad for Italy, and the fact that after Prussia had stopped paying our cousin Austria a Nation, all though Austria is very use less as I saw it Austria should never be a Nation, Austria turned out his own Adopted Boy Italy after my Brother stopped paying him for Italy's care, I hate Austria for the same reasons Prussia did, Italy due to his very poor Nation's living had to whore him self, and to France of all Nations, I hate France for his treatment of others, he makes money off of other Nations hard work, and does nothing him self, he is mean to those he is using for money, I was trying to save Italy from that life, he told me because of past agreements with other Nations is why he is scared to say yes to my own help, Italy does not want to give up his Freedom, France does not offer Freedom he offers a different kind of slaver, my older Brother Gil was mad at me for my Friendship with Russia the Nation, I told Gil he is Friend's with France, and has no right to be up set at me for mine, that end that argument, Prussia, and I are having to many fights which I do not like, I am worried that one to many disagreements with my older Brother Gil, will lead us down different paths, and we will not be on the same side any more.  
Then what will I do with out my older Brother Gil?  
He is my Family, and I need Gil on my side, not France. Mine.  
I know how Childish that makes me sound but, I do not care.  
I was listening to Italy talk to me fast in his language, I thought he was not smart, Italy did not talk about any thing that was smart, not like my England, and I, at least Italy did not think me that use less ex Promised Holy Rome a Nation, any more, I hate that use less Nation, no I never met Holy Rome, so it is more of the thought of him that makes me hate him, I was very thank full England had killed him.  
If he cared as he said he did then why did he give up before the fight even began?  
He did not fight at all he just gave up to England, England had done my Kin a favour by killing Holy Rome, the weak should not breed, and that one was the weakest, I fight for my Human's who believe in me as their Nation, that is the number one reason I found my self on the Mountain, what I planed to happened, and what happened between the Nation England, and my self, Germany the Nation, are two very different things, which I still keep to me, and my privet notes, that write in a old language that few know so they stay private, and safe, for some odd reason I wish to keep my Death, England safe, I do not get why, England is everything I hate.  
So why do I care about him so much? Why do I look forward to see him again?  
Even if it is just another of our many fights England, and I fight a lot, England is every thing that is wrong for me, but that does change how I love him, I keep trying to make my self hate him but, I cannot make my self hate England, I cannot even make me brake up with England from what ever it is this is between England, and I, here I am sitting next to a very wounder full to look at Nation Italy, who is my Friend, England, and I have not been Friends, ever, and I am only half listening to Italy because, I cannot get England out of thoughts, to really listen to my Friend Italy who I fight for in trade for the teaching Italy him self gives my Human's, Rome teaches Germany, and Germany protects Rome, this is the trade we made, and keep, not like England who keeps none of his word to any one but, him self, as all ways my thoughts were again on England, maybe because I had been with England at a very young age, even for a Nation I was very young, my Death had been my first, and maybe that had been the reason I could not get him out of my thoughts, England is pre danger, and what youth does not like danger, which includes me, and my youth full self, and he is so very hot in his very dangerous, going get burnt if you touch way but, I could not stop my self from touching him, over, and over again, and like that I had let my Death in to my head, forgetting Italy was there, Italy was trying to get my attention, he sounded worried about me as he shock my arm screaming my Nation at me, I should of enjoyed his worry about me but, I did not, I instead bark at him, telling him to let go of me, in my own language, yes I knew Italy knew my own language but, that did not change how much of a jerk I felt like right then, I was being rude to my Host Italy, I rubbed my forehead, and tried again in a claim tone, and in his language so I would be less rude to Italy.  
"Do not touch me." I stood up to leave, no point in staying, and being rude to Italy, he deceived better then that. "I am sorry Italy I need sleep, the Baby has made me very tire it would seem. I will see you after that?"  
Italy smile that happy smile at me, it all ways made me feel better to see him happy then sad. "That is fine Germany, I under stand. I will see you after you have rested?"  
"Yes, I will see you then." I promised my Friend letting him give me a quick hug, and a kiss on the checks as he all ways did when seeing me.  
"We are going back to our room, to play there." I had called out to my Boys.  
My Toddler Twins could walk just enough all ways claimed they had this, and did not need my help, I had picked up my youngest Boy who still needed my help, which all ways made me happy, they all are very cute Boys, as I was walking I heard England walk up behind me, I forgotten I was to wait for my older Brother Prussia before going any where, I never fear England ever, I was not scare of him then either, I was more worried my stupid older Brother Prussia really would start a War him self with England, and I did not want that.  
"Look who is finally a lone." I head England say.  
"Daddy!" My Twins Boys had yelled at England before running to him.  
"Boys did you miss me?" England had asked my Twins Boys.  
"Of course they talk for you. Little traders." I had teased my Twins Boys who both just laughed.  
"Miss me." England had asked me as he pulled me in for a kiss.  
"YOUCKY!" My Twins Boys had said before running out of sight.  
"Then do not look." England had called after my Boys.  
Cal Bulgaria had put his hands on England's mouth as England had kissed his hands, making Cal giggle, I looked around to confirm my thoughts, we were back at my Deaths Home.  
"Why are we here?" I asked in a sharp tone.  
"Mommy is in a mood quick save your self little one." England had said after he had put Bulgaria down on the floor patting his bum, I watched as Cal crawled a way.  
"Of course another one who listens to just you."  
England had gently put his hands on my belly rubbing over the Baby.  
"I told you I am going to be a part of this little Nations life, all the way though, there is no getting rid of me now."  
I placed my hands over England hands stupidly hoping he was telling the truth for once.


	12. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

I was out side still at the Nation England's Island, I was enjoying the feel of the warm spring rain, England was in side his Home at that moment with my and Italy's Twins Boys Dracula Romania, and Wesley Moldova, as well as my, and England's Boy Cal Bulgaria, I was now with Child with my, and England's Nation, I am sure at this point every one knew about England, and I, being lovers, the other Nations were just going a long with the lies they were told by both England, and I, I let out a scream of pain, labour fucking sucks, England appeared out of no where I am sure he had been using his magic to do that.  
"The Baby is coming." I had told England.  
He had nodded his head at me, and used his magic to get both England, and I in side his Home, at that point I was thank full my beloved Captor had every thing ready for me in one of the rooms, and he had enough sense to get me to that room, if I did not love England so much I really would have killed him for the magical jump, now I was in labour pains, and dizzy from the magic, I love to hate England so much at that moment, but not enough to go though with any of my threat towards him that he was busy not listening to.  
"You love me to much to do any of that to me Germany." He had told me as he placed a light kiss on my forehead.  
The Human Nurse had finally shown the fuck up.  
"Another little Nation to cut out?"  
I just glared at her as though I wanted her dead.  
"I think it best you cut out the Baby now." England had told the Human Nurse.  
"All right I will do just that."  
The Human Nurse had cut me open where the old scares a long my belly was from when I had given birth to our first Boy Bulgaria, the Human Nurse had handed our newest Boy to England, so he tended to our Boy's needs, which also include cleaning him off, the Human Nurse had cut, and tied the umbilical cord before letting England feed our Boy, he really is a wounder full Dad, moments like this all ways made me fall in love with England all over again, he made it very hard to hate him, my Death is not even Family for my Twins Boys, yet he has all ways been there for my Boys as though he really is, the sad thing is he has been in those Boys lives more the Nation Italy who is the Twins own Birth Nation, at first I was scared to do the single Parent thing all by my self, and happy at the thought while I was with Child, with my Boy Bulgaria, the longer I was all a lone the more I was able to talk my self in to the fact I would be fine, and every thing would be fine, I fell more in love with England the moment he had shown up at my own Nation, and took us back his Home Island, he had every thing ready for us, he claimed him self Daddy of my Twins Boys even though that is among the arguments we have, he did not stop me from leaving with Spain, stupidly I could not stay a way for long, and England knew that, and here I am again, my longest enemy England holding our second Boy as he shows our older Boys their newest Brother telling them to be gently they do not what to hurt their Baby Brother.  
"You are very lucky." The Human Nurse had told me after she was done stitching me up.  
"Yes I know." I had said to the Human Nurse, as I continued to watch England, he was now feeding our youngest Boy.


	13. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

The Nation England had walked up behind me placing his forehead on the my shoulder.  
"I need to go a way for a while." England had told me.  
England had rubbed his hard penis again my ass, I wanted him very badly right then, but I just had a Baby, and this would be a very bad idea.  
"England I just had a Baby, and doing that right now will be a bad idea, my body needs time to heal first, before we have any more Nations, even though I want you very badly at this moment not a good idea at all."  
England had taken my hand in his own hand, and walked back to our bed room, our own bed room was the one he use to as his own on the main floor which was now ours as he call the bed room, he had let go of my hand after we where in our bed room, I took off my own clothing leaving them on top of the dresser he had put in for us, I simply watched my lover un dress, I all ways enjoyed the sight of his body, his skin colour all ways reminded me of Carmel, I all ways wanted to run my tongue all over him when ever I saw him, his eyes green as emeralds, to me he was true perfection.  
"You are not on our bed yet Mein kleines Spielzeug."  
Mein kleines Spielzeug is German, and in English it mean my little Toy.  
"I am enjoying the show." I told England.  
"Now who is being greedy?"  
"And you of all Nations would know how that is."  
England, and I were teasing each other as we normally did.  
"I thought you were leaving." I reminded England.  
"It can wait I am the England after all."  
"I am sure it cannot."  
"For you every thing can wait." England had told me.  
England ran his fingers over my scares as though I were the most importent thing he ever had known.  
"Perfection." England had said to me after a long silence.  
"You were all ways been a beautiful lier Mein Tod."  
Mein Tod is German, and in English mean my Death.  
"In this I do not lie I am telling you the truth."  
"I am covered in scares, and your skin in smooth."  
"Just because you cannot see my scares on my skin does mean I have none, my scares are on the in side, I have just as many."  
England had run his tongue a long my penis, my penis became hard as I watched him, my Death had stood to his full height looking as though he wanted some thing yet, was un sure how to go about getting it, he had pulled me over to our bed, I watched as he had got out lube from the top of the dresser, I was wounding what he was up to, he walked back over to me then he put lube on my hard penis, and rubbed the lube all over my hard penis with his hand, I let out a small moan as he had done that, after my penis was lube England laid him self down on our bed, he pulled on my arms until I laid down next to him, he had given me the lube.  
"You are going to need to put lube on your fingers, and finger my ass hole for me."  
"I thought you never let any one take you in the ass?"  
"I do not, yet right now I will take you any way I can have you, just be gentle when you do, I never done it this way before."  
"So what you are telling me, if I am getting this right, is you have never in all your count less centers of life, had any one up your ass, this is your first in that way?"  
"Do not look so smug German, yes this is a first for me, and you are not that small, so I am concerned about how well this is going to work."  
"No worries it will work, I will make it work, and make sure you enjoy this as much I will."  
I could not help but, feel as England put it smug.  
I added more lube to my middle finger first then slowly work my way in to England's very tight ass, after his ass stared to relax around my middle finger, I add more lube to my second finger, and then my third, I realized he really had not had any one up his ass before, as I worked all three of my fingers in, I was going to have get him there first before putting in my large as England had called me pain fully hard penis ready, I decided to add more lube to my penis just before getting in to his very tight ass, I was still finger his ass as he started to move his hips against my hand, thrusted my fingers deeper in to his ass, England was now moaning very loudly.  
"I see some one is enjoying him self." I whispered in to England's ear never slowing down as I keep my fingers in his ass.  
Before England could say any thing smart to me, I spread my three fingers wider in his ass, knowing that would add more pleasure for him, he let out a much loader moan instead of what ever his response to me would have been, I added more lube to my penis, just before removing my fingers from my lovers ass, I made sure to remove my fingers just as I replaced my fingers with my penis, I stayed behind England as I had sex with him, as I moved my penis in to his ass, after a little while England started thrusting in to me.  
"Keep that up, and I might cum sooner."  
"That is fine as long as we do this again."  
I had to bite my lip to keep from cum right then, I stopped for a moment to move my self so I was facing him, his legs over my shoulder as I began to thrust in to his ass again, I knew in that position I was able to go deeper, I took a hold of his hips after he was enjoying self again, and help him thrust in to my penis, making him moan loader, I watched as my lover had cum all over his chest, I let my self cum in his ass not re moving my penis from his ass until I was all done cum in him, I had not even bothered with a condom as I would of with my Exs, I like the idea of every one knowing about what England, and I were doing right at that point I did not care who found out, or knew, I had England in this way first, and I wanted every one to know he was mine, and not theirs, I re moved my penis after a few more thrusts in to his ass.  
"You will feel great now, after your pleasure high is done, your hips, and ass are going to hurt." I warned England as I stayed in bed watching him get up out of out bed, and get dressed.  
"I do not think I will feel more pain then normal after the high I am feeling is done."  
"Cannot say I did not warn you." I could not help but, laugh at my never done this before England.  
I closed my eyes, knowing our Children were being taken care of by a Human Nurse so they would be fine at the moment, I listened to England walk out of bed room, I could hear his limp all ready, I only cared a little bit, I was happy every one would be asking him about his limp, even though I knew he would need to lie about that as well.


	14. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

Spain the Nation had shown up again, while my Lover, and Father to all of my Children the Nation England had been a way.  
I have had so far Cal Bulgaria, Basch Switzerland, I had Twins Boys with Italy, Dracula Romania, and Wesley Moldova, all of my Boys are Nations, England keeps calling him self my Twins Boys his Sons, he keeps calling me their Mommy, I kept correcting him on not being the Twins Daddy I gave up on that as well, my Death's mind can be hard to change when he gets some thing in his head, and it is hard to get it out a again.  
Spain had taken us by ship back to my older Brother Gil Prussia the Nation, where my older Brother was waiting to scream at me of course, after my older Brother Prussia was done greeting the Children, Children First is how our Nations work, my Cousin Belarus the Nation had stay to help me out with the Children after our other Family Russia, and Ukraine both Nations had gone back to their own Nations, I was very great full my Cousin Belarus had stay, she had walked over to me to take my newest Baby from me, my Children seemed to like Belarus very much so I was fine with leaving my Boys with her.  
"You where suppose to wait for me little Brother, not go off on your own, I was right England was waiting for you to be a lone before trying to take you, and the Children again, I was right about him doing just that, tell me at least he is giving you a break from giving birth to his Nations!" My older Brother Prussia had yelled at me after my Children had gone in side the House we were all living in.  
"I have no clue Gil what you are talking about." I walked past my older Brother Prussia, and in side our House.  
"Sure you do not." I heard my older Brother Prussia say to me as I walked past him.


	15. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

I was worried about my Lover the Nation England it had been a while since he left for War, my Death, what I call England was at War with France a Nation, I could not even ask any one about England's well being because my love, and I were suppose to be enemy, if any one found out about us that put my Death in danger for some odd reason I did not want that.  
In what felt like forever I finally got a message from England from one of his Human Holy Knights, the messenger had asked for me to go to England's all a lone with no one, not even my trusted Human guards, which seemed odd I was sure England would want to see all our Sons as he call all of my Boys, I had my Twins Boys with Italy, Dracula Romania, Wesley Moldova, and so far two more Boys with England, Cal Bulgaria, and Basch Switzerland, all of my Boys were Nations.  
I had gotten a hold of Russia the Nation, my Cousin as well as my first Allie, and Friend, I had asked Russia to spend time with Romania, because of the fact Russia knew magic I thought Romania was shown signs of magic, he, and his Twin Bother both had fangs, I was plaining on finding out more about that after, I was going to leave my Boys with Russia so he could learn more about my Boys, and then tell me when I get Home so I know my self what every thing meant.  
I left for England's Island after Russia had shown up by him self, my magical Cousin was kind enough to send my self to England's Nation, so I could get their faster, I walked over to one of my own tents that I knew would still be their on the beach where I had left it my self, the Humans learn fast, do not touch my things, or my Humans will burn your own things leave you a live to tell every one, to not touch my things ever, I waited in the tent a lone, knowing one of England's Human Knights would come around to deal with me, or try to at least, I just need to wait, so I did, I gotten a hold of the Human Knight by his throat so he would leave, and tell England I was there waiting for him to show him self.  
"I have a task for you Knight, tell your Nation I am here, and I am here waiting for him to show him self, now fetch your Master like a good boy."  
I threw the Human Knight to the ground, waiting for him to do just that, part of me wanted to kicked the well trained Human Knight, but if I hurt him it would take longer for him to limp back, England's chosen Human Knight would of done just that his Humans are very tuff.  
I was concerned England was brake up with me, this was why I had not heard from England at all until shortly ago.  
Why else would he not want to see our Children?  
Not our Boys just me so he could leave me with out up setting our Boys over his choose to leave me, I sat in a chair for what felt like forever waiting for England to show him self watch my feet, worried if I looked up I would start cry at the thought of England brake up with me, I am the Germany Nation, if this is what this was then I would wait until I got back Home have a long cry on my older Brother Prussia's the Nations shoulder, then talk him out of murder, because I would not want England dead ever, I still love England even if he fell out of love with me does not care about me any more, I was told if you love it is best to let go if they wish to leave, so I would do just that even though I really want to keep England with me, that is love after all some one else's happy ness before your own happy ness, so I would do just that.  
I finally looked up as I heard England enter the tent I had been sitting in a chair waiting for him, I smiled as I saw a little Baby in his arms wrapped in a blanket to keep the Baby warm, England had walked towards me.  
"The Baby is our Son, I want you to meet him."  
"So you are not leaven me then?"  
"Is this what you though this was all about?"  
"I was concerned you were done with me."  
"No you silly youth I am not leaven you, now that we have Nations together good luck getting rid of me."  
"May I hold our newest Nation?" England had hand me our newest Boy to hold. "Before your Mother England gives you a bad name, I am going to save you from that much give you a god name, which will be Porter our like Wales Nation, your Mommy is now glaring at me not new."  
England always called me Mom around our Boys so I thought I would get him back by calling him mom, if I did not know England as well as I did his well practice death glare he was given me might have worried me, but I know my Death would not follow though with any of his threats, so I was not worried at all.  
"Thank you." I had told England.  
I put my hand in England hair keeping our newest Nation safe in my other hand, pulling England closer so I could put his forehead on my forehead, a show of affection among my Family.  
"Your so little." I had told Wales. "Do not worry you are my Kin as well so you will get bigger as the rest of them. So when can I take Wales to learn how to sail, a ship?" I had asked England.  
"He is still far to young for that you foolish youth."  
"Hear that Little One you are stuck with the Grump a little longer."  
I quickly kiss my Lover which England had turned in to a longer kiss, Wales started to whine so I pulled a way from England for a moment Wales had stop so I did it again Wales started again, I stopped he would stop as well.  
"I do not think Wales likes us sharing our germs England, none of our Kids seem happy when we do." I could not help but, laugh at the thought of all of our Boys acting like that.  
Wales had given me his best mad look, which just made me laugh even harder.  
"He is just like you England."  
"How so?"  
"He thinks he is big, and tuff."  
I laughed at the matching looks I was now getting from both Nations.  
I had gently laid down Wales on a blanket upon the ground after he had finally fallen a sleep.  
I had turned to England began to rub his already hard penis.  
"What are you do?" England had asked me.  
"I am trying to have sex with you." I whispered in England's ear.  
"The Baby just fell a sleep will wake up from all the noise."  
"We can just be quite then."  
"You are never quite, you could wake the dead with all the noise you make."  
"Fine then no sex for you." I turned my back to England wigged my ass at him just to really get him going.  
"I did not say that."  
I turn to face England again in a few steps I crossed the distance between us standing in front of him looking in to Emerald green eyes, I gently rubbed England's jaw.  
"I know Lutz, and I are one, and the same, yet for some odd reason I hate the fact he had you for a whole night, I only got a few hours with you. I am really mess in the head am I not?" I lean close to England's ear so I could whisper to him, so not to wake Wales up.  
"That was you then?" England asked me, place his hand over my fast beating heart.  
"Yes that was me, he can really be the worst."  
"I still had fun."  
"I am trying so hard not to throw you down here, and now Arthur, taking you until beg for me to let you go."  
"What if I told you that would be fine with me Ludwig."  
"I would tell you to not to, at least your split self Oliver is nice, Lutz is a Monster, you have no clue what he wants to do to you, Lutz's wants to kill France so bad, to make sure you know who you belong to."  
"You would not let Lutz do that." I heard Oliver speak, his tone clearly with tears.  
I glanced down at England head, as he resting his forehead against my chest. "Problem my Love, I want to."  
I took England's chin in my hand, lifting his face so I could look in to his eyes which at that moment were both green, and a mix of blue, I whipped a way the tears from under England's eyes with my fingers, enjoying the sight of him.  
"Run, please."  
England gently put his hand on my cheek. "You will not hurt me."  
"I want to." I nipped the in side of England's hand. "I want to take you with out asking you, want you under me, as you should all ways be, I want to hurt you as you are, I want you to know who to belong to, me, just me, now run." I told England that last part gritting my teeth together, trying to hold it together.  
"I will not run from you ever, you should know."  
I knocked England down hard on to back knocking the air out of his lungs, I held his hands over his head, he got his legs between us, trying to kick me off of him, I had Lutz use one of spells to keep are actions silent at least the Monster is good for some thing.  
"Magic?" England asked me.  
"You should have grabbed our Baby, and run to late now."  
I licked England's ear, I waited until he was trying to kick me off of him, to hold his arms together in my one hand using my other hand to pull off his pants, I placed my hard penis over his now bare ass, ready to take from England what I want not caring if I hurt him, I new in the moment I was more then able to, I really hate my self for not caring, even a little, I want to make my Love cry, to beg me to stop.  
"Please our Son."   
In that moment it made both of us Lutz, and Ludwig pause, England use that moment to get his legs between us both, kicking me as hard as he could in the chest, turning to finally run from me, pissing both of us off, I grabbed his leg before he could get very far from me pulling him under me again.  
"Are you going to shut, and let me fuck you Daddy?" I asked England.  
England had bitten my hand hard, causing my hand to bleed a little bit.  
"You should run. Why did you not run?"  
"I love you both Ludwig, and Lutz."  
I rested my head in his back, listening to his hart beat rapidly. "I love you as well, Oliver, and Arthur both of you, I hope you still love me after I am done."  
I took a hold of England's arms holding one in front of him holding his other arm, know how mush that would hurt, I use a silence spell on England right a way, so he could not use his magic at all, which meant he was in a lot of pain right now.  
"Do not hate me."  
I rammed in to England's tight ass, I had no Lube on my penis as I did so that would hurt a lot, most of all him after all he never really had sex like this other then the now three times with me, England was usually the one who took me up my own ass, so taking him like this was going to be very pain full, I cum in his far to tight ass, I kept going ramming in, and out of his ass until I was hard again, I knew how I was taking England the fact I cum once all ready would help him, he would be in pain the entire time, I watched as blood mix with my cum, I moved him so he was up off the floor bent over in front of me I kept having sex with England until I cum again, I let him drop to the dirt floor, forcing my self to lay a way from England so I would not have sex any more, I rested with my hand over my eyes, not at all expecting England's next up to, he had moved over to me, slapping my chest, more in a play full manner then any thing else, I thought he would hate me.  
"Hey big jerk I was close to cum, and you just stop, not at all cool, you jerk, as well I am to swore to do it my self."  
"Jerk?"  
"Yes a big jerk."  
"Are you yelling at me?"  
"I would not be if I at least got to cum as well, you got to cum twice, I did not even get to do so once, which is not like you at all."  
I could not help teasing England it was to much fun, I pat my lap before putting my arms under my head again. "Why do not you climb up, and do it your self? No one is stopping you."  
"You are going to make me ask you are not?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Fine I cannot believe I going to ask this of you. Can you help me on to your lap, so I can cum."  
I laughed at England he was to cute most of all when he was acting like this, I helped him up on to my lap becoming hard as I laid down again relaxing as I was before, I watch England move so his ass was over my hard penis, riding me until he had cum finally.  
"Enjoying the show?" England snapped at me.  
"Yes I am going to have a hard time next Meeting we have between Nations not touching you, and before this was hard enough not to do, now will be even hard to do."  
With that said England had cum all over my chest, before I was able to tease him more my Love had began to cry, I sat up holding him in my arms.  
"I am happy I found you my Best Friend, my love, I just . . ."  
"Just wish you could tell every one, me too my Love, me too."  
I held England, until he was calm again.  
What else could I do?


	16. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

I had been on my way to Paris again with Russia the Nation to beat on France a Nation, my older Brother Gil Prussia the Nation did not want to go with me, if I go with Russia, my older Brother Prussia can be such a Child some times, so I had left him at our Home to watch my Toddlers, and there is a list, Dracula Romania, and Wesley Moldova are my Twin Boys with Italy the Nation, Cal Bulgaria Basch Switzerland, are my Boys with England the Nation, who I have a secret love affair with for count less centuries, as well as little Porter Wales, all of our Boys are Nations, Wales is staying with England, England had given birth to Wales un like me who had given birth to the rest of England, and I's Boys, Italy had given birth to our Twin Boys leaving them with me, he said I would take care of our Boys I have enough money to do so, he see our Boys when ever he is able.  
Sad truth England is more Family to our Twin Boys, then Italy ever has been.  
And this is why I love England so much.  
"Hey day Dreamer." Russia had pulled me out of my thoughts in my own head. "We are all most there, get your head there to. Are you new to this?" Russia had said to me in an displeased tone.  
"Says the old Nation him self."  
"Care full youth."  
I really do think I am one of the few Nations Russia simply has fun around.  
Our ships never made it to France this time before being attacked I had a feeling it had been England, France was all ways to lazy to bother with me before I got to Paris, my ships had catch on fire I simply stood there not leaving my ship as it burned with England's magical fire, England love me as much as I do him so he will not let me burn in his fire.  
"There you are." England had said to me as he took a hold of my shirt.  
England's magical fire had grown around us hiding us from view as he began to kiss me, one moment we were on my burning ship the next moment we were at England's Island, I had knocked England down to the dirty ground we were kissing again, grinding my hips against his hips needing him then, and there, I did not care who saw us.  
"Some one might see us."  
"Then use some thing from your bag of tricks to make sure no one does."  
The Nation England had put his hand on my chest I was enjoying my self one moment the next I felt a jolt of energy go through my body as I was thrown off of him, I laid there on the ground where I had landed hard on my back, if I was Human not a Nation I would have been very dead from the shock of energy that had gone though my body, the hitting on the ground from begin thrown back would have shattered ever bone in my body, but I was not a Human I was a Nation, so I laid on the ground on my back in a ton of pain wish my self dead that hurt a lot, so no one could blame me for wanting to die then, and there, England now was staring down at me a glare on his face that said pliantly.  
"The silly youth needs to remember his place."  
"A no not now would be fine." That was all I was able to get out right at that moment.  
"I was not turning you down, I was simply reminding you who is on top." England had told me.  
He had a look on his face as though he was both pissed at me, and turned on it was an odd look, yet I was use to getting that look from him.  
After my Lover was done reminding me who is really in command of who here, we had been laying on the ground I was listen to his heart beat in his chest.  
"I brought you here for a reason."  
"Some thing other then sex?" I had teased England.  
"Yes, who knew I want you for some thing other then sex."  
"News to me."  
"Will you just shut up, and listen."  
I simply shrugged my shoulders at him as an answer to him.  
"Why do I put up with you?"  
I did not say any thing I just shrugged at my Death again, my Death is what I call England.  
"I brought you here so you can take little Wales Home with you, I am worried France might hurt him when he hears about our Son, I am still fighting with France to get my Little Matthew Canada back, I do not want France to get a hold of Wales as a bargaining chip, so he can get what he wants, all I want is to leave him not stay, and move back in with him, I hate him, very much just want to be done with all of this, so I need you to take our Little Wales tell every one he is being held by you until you get want you want from me, after I have my Matthew Home once more, you can give me back Wales we will think of a reason then, I know Wales will be safe with your Family until he can come Home once more."  
"Yeah I can do that, no worries I will corrupt our little Wales until you can take him Home, that is fine with me."  
"Bitch."  
"Asshole."  
England, and I had made love simply enjoyed the feel of each other until I had to leave with our Little Wales, I was sure if I took to long getting Home my older Brother Prussia would send Spain the Nation to bring me back again from England's Home, this was becoming very regular between us, I finally made my self say good bye to England knowing it would be a while before I saw him again, I really hate knowing that part, I left in one of my own ships that was still at England's Island with Little Wales clinging to me tightly sailing back to my older Brother Prussia Nation.


	17. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

When I had gotten back Home again my older Brother Gil Prussia the Nation was not there, because my Cousin, and Friend Russia the Nation was, they did not get a long at all so if one of them was there then the other would not be, every time Gil talk badly about Russia I would tell him he is Friend's with France a Nation I hate very much, and then Gil drops it that is the end of our argument over the matter.  
When I got back again Russia had greeted me. "Another Little one? You were not gone that long." He had said with a small smile.  
This is why I like Russia so much he knew yes, yet he never felt the need to play twenty questions with me, he just let it be.  
"This is England's Boy Wales." I had told Russia.  
"I see." Russia had said as he rubbed the top of Wales head. "Why do you have him?"  
"Wales at this moment is with me until England does as I ask."  
"That will teach him to burn down your ships like that very smart Germany."  
"Thank you Russia."  
I had walked back in side our Home Russia following me making faces at Little Wales.  
"I am going to need your help Russia with a long time favour."  
"Which is?"  
"As you know my Twins Boys have the use of magic, and I do not, so I was hoping I could trust you to teach my Boys magic, as well as take my Little Cal with you so he can learn how to be a proper Nation, I do not trust any one else with this but, you Russia."  
"I am honoured." Russia had told me putting his fist over his hart for a count of ten before putting his hand back at his side.  
"Thank you so much."  
I had stop talking about work as the rest of my Boys, all of England, and I's Boys are Nations, came running to my office as loud as they could, they were still Children so I let them act like Children I do not get mad at my Boys for being Boys, as I see it when they are older then they have plenty of time to act like grown Nations.  
"Awe he is so Little." My eldest Twin Dracula Romania had said.  
"He is still just a Little Baby he is suppose to be small." I told the Boys as I care fully put Little Wales down on his stomach. "Please be care full not to hurt him, he is not big enough yet, for you to play fight with."  
I put my hand on my gut I was starting to feel ill.  
Dracula had come closer putting his head care fully on my gut as though he was listening to some thing he was all ways bolder then my other Boys.  
"Are you going to have another Baby Mommy?" Romania had asked me, as he now was rubbing my gut.  
I wanted to kill England very badly for teaching my Boys to call me that, or maybe it was because, I was with Child again, and I just simply wanted to kill England.  
"We will have to see."  
Romania had nodded his head happily at me.  
"Can I take Wales to my room to play with my Baby toys?" Dracula Romania had asked me, as he step a way from me.  
"Yes that would be a very good idea, your room is on the first floor so it will safe, I will help you hold Wales properly just be very care full when walking with him, walk slowly with him, not fast. All right? And stay in your room with Wales do not leave your room with Wales, he is to little, he cannot go out side to play just in to your room. All right?"  
"Yes Mommy it will be all right."  
"I will be there soon I will make sure Little Wales eats his food."  
Romania had put his hand on my mouth after I knelt down to pick up Little Wales to help Romania out with his Baby Brother.  
"Yes Mommy I got it."  
I nodded my head at Dracula as he took his hand off my mouth, I shown him how to hold Wales then I stood up, and watched as Romania had carried Little Wales to his room, his room door had been open by his Twin Brother Wesley Moldova who was right behind his Twin Brother as all ways, Basch Switzerland had followed as well to help out the Twin Boys with Little Wales, I stood in the Hall way smiling thank fully every thing went fine.  
"Your Little Romania is just like you as a Child." Russia told me.  
"Which worries me, we all know I find trouble fast." I informed Russia.  
"Yes but you all ways get your self out of the trouble Cousin that you get your self in to."  
Both Russia, and I had a good laugh about every thing.


	18. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

It was odd having my Daughter Lili Liechtenstein the Nation with out the Nation England around the whole time helping me out, he was at War with France a Nation to get back England's Son Matthew Canada one of his Twins Boys Matthew Twin Brother was Alfred America, both of England's Twins Boys are Nations, I had England, and I's Boy Porter Wales the Nation to protect him from France, I was to act as though I took Wales because, one of England, and I's fights, England was busy with France, England was going to take Wales back from me after he was done dealing with France, the more time that went by with out seeing England the more I though he really had left me, he was done with me, he had simply left me to raise Wales, I could not even look at another in the way I did my Death that is what I call England, I gave up that thought of move on, and over my Love count less years ago, I have not even had sex with another since England had asked me not to, I thought England had move past me, and found another, or just went back to France, and did not tell me.  
I will wait.  
What else can I do?  
I could not believe England was willing to miss out on so much after being a part of so much.  
I was teaching our Little Porter Wales my self how to read, and write, as well as fight, I knew my older Brother Gil Prussia the Nation would not tell any one about me teaching Wales, how to do things my self, Gil went a long with the lie that I told him telling any one who had asked about my Little Wales.  
Wales really was small un like my other Boys, he seemed to take his time growing I could not tell him I thought he would be small like England, and not tall like the rest of his Kin, his Brothers were all ready very tall Little Wales was not, I all ways laughed at Little Wales when he would put on my old Helm to wear it, his older Brother Basch Switzerland the Nation who was still with me at my Home, he was all ways given Little Wales a hard time, my other Boys Dracula Romania his Twin Brother Wesley Moldova as well as Cal Bulgaria all of my Boys where Nations where staying with Russia the Nation, he was teaching my Boys magic as well as how to read, and write, my Twins Boys shown the fact they were able to use magic, I was not albe to do magic, truth I could do magic yet, that side of me scares even me, I did my best not to do magic, so I had asked Russia to teach my Boys how to use magic, Italy the Nation who had birth our Twins Boys had gotten mad over my choose of where I was sending our Boys, I made sure to remined Italy he drop off our Boys, and left right after leaving me with every thing, so if he care at all as he said he did then he would not have left his Boys as he did, if I said Russia was going to teach my Boys then this is how it is, and I really do not care if it displeases Italy in the matter.  
I trust Russia with my Boys, he is a shit load of bad, and evil, I know all of Russia's long list of crimes, yet like me he does what he did to keep his Family, his Humans safe, do I agree with every thing he has done, no, I do not yet, he will do all of that, and more to keep my Boys safe, so I knew they were safe with Russia, un like Italy their own partent who gave them up with out a second thought, and I told Italy that as well, I made the little Nation Italy cry over the matter, this was one of the times I did not care that he cry over the matter, Children first, and he left his to me, so I was going to take care of my Boys, seeing how he could not even care enough to do it him self.  
So I was watching Basch play with Little Wales, teasing his younger Brother Wales telling him, he was more like Lili Liechtenstein his Baby Sister then his older Brothers, I would get between my Boys only if they need a time out from each other, Little Wales usually had to be taken off of Basch, and not the other way around, my Little Wales was tuff for a runt, I was not worried about him holding his own against any one, he learns fast, it was not just his emerald eyes that made me think of England ever time Little Wales was near, maybe this was why I spoiled Little Wales so much.  
My Twins Boys, as well as Cal, had come down for one of their many visit, trying to take their youngest Brother them selves as a group, this as all ways never went as planed, I was watching my big Boys run from my Little Wales, as some thing I thought would not happen, happen, a Human Christen Knight from England's own Island, had come to speak to me, personally to give me England's message, his messages were all ways spoken, and never on paper so no one had proof of our actions.  
"What is it?" I snapped at the messager.  
"England wishes for his Son to be returned Home to him now."  
"It has been what like a hundred years. What if I do not want to let his Son go? I very much like Wales, and it has been a very long time. What if I do not want to?"  
"You know England he will watch you burn."  
"Do I mean so little to him?" I did not even bother to hear his response I just kept talking. "I have Children to worry about un like you Christens, I put my Children before my self, so run Home to your Master you use less Dog, and tell him I will return his Wales when I am ready no sooner, he has not seen his Son in a Hundred Years, he can wait a little longer, after all he does not care to be gone that long from his Son, he will not care to be gone a little longer. Now get Home Dog, before I kick you out of my sight."  
England's Human Knight had simply bowed to me, and left.  
I waved to my Boys as they play in the yard, I had been watching from the balcony.  
It had been a week since England's Human Knight had given me the message, I had not even bothered to get ready to leave with Little Wales, I really did not want to let my Little Wales leave, my Death, that is what I call England, had been gone the entire time, nothing from him, he now wants his Boy, as though he just re called he had him.  
I had gone to my office, after splitting up my Boys again, I walked in, and England was sitting in my chair with a very pissed off look on his face, as though he had a right to be mad at me.  
"I am here for my Son." England had told me.  
"Just because you re call you are a Partent does not make you one."  
"Pardon me?" England stood up ready to beat me I am sure.  
"You heard me. It has been what a Hundred Years, I hear from Italy more, and we both know how he can be. Now you want to be a Parent, you think you can just show up here, and take Wales from me as though you have a right to, NO YOU CANNOT! I wont let you! Now go the fuck Home, and stay out of mine!"  
One moment England was on the other side of my office, the next he was in front of me his one arm around my neck.  
"I really have miss you."  
Next thing I knew his hand was in my hair messing it up again, he was kissing me I was stupid, and let him.  
"Use one of your spells so no one can hear us." I told England.  
"Done." England had said to me. "Feel free to moan your pleasure, and loudly."  
I pulled out one of my newer toys a hand held shocker, and zapped England in his gut, he screamed as he moved a way from me holding his gut.  
"Who made who scream English, you like my new toy I made it just to hear you beg me, after all every thing is fair turn about."  
England had step forward, and shocked me with his hand in my own gut, using his magic I am sure, I fell back a ton of energy going through my body, so I could not move even a little bit, England had stood over me looking down at me, one of his I win this time smiles on his face.  
"You are right Germany all is fair in turn about."  
I stuck out my tongue at England, that was the only part of my body that I could move, so I did some thing very childish, and made noise at him as I did so, England had shaken his head at me as though I was crazy, and right then I even thought I was mad to have done that, England had knelt down next to me, running his thumb, a long my jaw line, I was not able to put my tongue back in to my mouth.  
"I think you can do some thing more fun with that pretty tongue of your Germany. Do you not? I can think of some thing if you cannot, I want you to beg you stupid Dog, and maybe I your Master will forgive you. Will you not like that?"  
I knew when England had re moved his spell for me to answer.  
"I am not your any thing most of all your Dog England I beg for nothing, never have, and never will."  
"Are you sure?" England asked me, as he ran his hand a long my penis, out side of my pants, making me hard for him.  
"I do not beg for that England I tell you, to shut up, and fuck me, there is a difference with that, and if any one is doing as they are told it is you doing as I tell you. Is it not England?"  
"I could just leave you hard, and wanting, leave with my Son Wales go back to my own Home."  
"You could not England, and we both know it."  
"I could use my magic, make it so I cum in you tight ass, you do not cum at all?"  
"Until you are gone for a time then I can take care of my self, as I have been, I have learned from others about magic getting information from them, un like you, who I need for nothing, face it England, I do not want you, or need you, you have reasons to be here, now leave before I have Russia burn down your Home, un like you he has his use full ness."  
England had put his hand on my leg using his magic to remove my pants, ramming his very hard penis in to my ass as fast, and as far as he could, England did not even ask me first this time he normally asked me first.  
"Your hot mouth keeps say one thing yet, your body is all ways saying another to me German." England had point out to me, as he kept on ramming in to my ass.  
I had wrapped my legs around England's legs, so he would not be able to stop his current actions.  
"Just say it Germany you want me."  
"Or what will do you to me?"  
I scream out in pleasure as I cum, England had done that to me a few more times in a row, after my brain was working as much as it does with England there, I had finally spoken to him.  
"I thought you were going to make it so only you cum."  
"I thought of a better torment for you."  
England had rammed as hard as he could in to my ass as he had cum.  
"I need to cut are up to short."  
"How English of you."  
"Your older Brother is here now."  
"Oh good Prussia can kill you for me as the wounder full big Brother he all ways is."  
"He can try, and kill me." England stood to his full high looking at me, as though he had won some thing again. "I am going to take Wales with me, just so you know."  
"I am going to give you a head start, just so you know England."  
And with that England was gone.  
I laid on the ground every thing to swore even to move, as my older Brother Prussia had walk in to my office, looking at me as though I was crazy, and right then I agreed with him.  
"What the hell happened to you well I was gone?" Prussia had lifted his hand silencing my response. "Forget what ever lie you are going to tell me, get up off the floor little Brother if you can, have a bath you need it, and I will see you at dinner." And with that my older Brother Prussia had left my office.  
I was on the floor still with out my pants, looking a mess.  
Why do I not hate that jerk of an England?  
I still have no idea.


	19. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

I sat, and waited for the Nation England, my Death as I planed to brake up with him to end what ever this is, I kept telling my self, I had enough, enough is enough, I had some of England's weed as I sat in his chair, in his bed room, I knew where he keep his weed, and his own privet room, I did not need to look around his House any more, I looked up at England, as he open his bed room door, walking towards me, I needed to end this madness now, I needed to open my mouth, and tell England, we are done, that simple.  
Why could I not tell him we were done? Why did I all ways let it go this way?  
England took the weed I been smoking, took a puff him self, and put it down in the tray next to him, so no fires would start, he tangled his hand in my hair messing it up, as he all ways liked to do, it was England who all ways messed me up, not the drugs, England.  
"Drugs are bad for you." England told me.  
"I do not have a drug problem, I have a England problem, difference." I really do.  
"How are our Children they are all fine? Please tell me the Children are all fine."  
"Yes Mein Tod our Children are all fine, nothing to worry about."  
Mein Tod mean my Death in German, that is what I call England.  
"Good I am glad to hear that."  
And like that I forgotten I was here to leave England, and why I was leaving as well.  
He pressed his lips hard against my lips keeping his hand tangled in my hair, a problem that was getting worst not better, my penis was pain fully hard for him, England had let my hair go moving a way from me not finishing what he had started, how England of him, as all ways I needed him to, but I would not tell him that, just like I could not leave him.  
"Wait here."  
And like the fool youth I am, I waited, I could not get me to leave.  
As my Death entered his private bed room again, I looked in to England's green eyes, the only thing that gave a way his true feelings, were his eyes, so I learned to ignore ever thing else but, his eyes, he looked so happy that I was still there, all of my Friends were scared of me even Italy, I was tired of every one fearing me, I needed some one to not be scared of me, to be happy to see me, I need England, like I need the air I breath, I was lost in that need, and there was no way out, I watched as my Lover, my Death, my England, as he poured me an drugged mix drink, he had his first, then I had my own, it tasted better then I thought it would, I did not enjoy wine but, this one tasted good though, England finally finished what he had started, I did not care where we were, at that moment, just that we were, I barely re call him using his magic to port us else where, chaining up my wrist, I just re call how much better I felt as he put his put his penis in to my ass, as all ways I cum as he rammed his penis in to my ass, as all ways I lost my self to him.


	20. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

After I had found my Friend Italy the Nation on the broader of France a Nation, who I all ready hated, in a create with the words Tomatoes on it, the stupid fool Italy more then likely thought it had Tomatoes in it, that was how he found him self here in the create, Italy really was not that stupid, the problem was when it came to food Italy was all ways a problem, I had to get my Friend out of his current problem, I broke open the create Italy was trapped in, he claimed down a lot after he realized it was me clung to me crying, I hate it when he did that I never knew what to do, or how to fix the problem, where I live I rarely saw a Human Females cry nor the Human Males, so when it came to this I felt stupid, and that was rear that I feel stupid.  
I carried Italy back to my Home Nation of Germany after he finally fell a sleep in my arms, I decided to put him in one of my cells wait for him to wake again, Italy, and I were Friends yes, just nothing on paper, so this could go very wrong for me, so I had to play it care fully not start a war, were one was not needed, Italy was my only Friend, it was my job to protect him, and my Family did not count as Friends they were as I saw it different, yes I had a lot of Family but, only one Friend, I did not want to lose my scared of his own shadow Friend.  
I decided to start a war with France for my Friend Italy, I did not care that France is Friends with my older Brother Gil Prussia the Nation, or my weapons provider Spain the Nation, Spain owned me a lot of money so I made a deal with him, Spain makes me weapons I did not asked for the money he would not have, I did not need it to be a big war with France, just a small war so France knows how this work, leave Italy a lone, or deal with me your self.  
I invaded Pairs with a hand full of my best France the coward Nation was no where to be found, while I was there.  
I did run in to my England on my way Home though, he walked over to me stabbing me in my gut with one of his small blades, I hit the ground as my ship burned around me thanks to England burning them down, he is really good in a bad mood but, when was my Death, that is what I call England, not in a bad mood, I re call a very mad England standing over me as I passed out.  
I woke again in England's dungeon, I was chained with my wrist above my head the ball gage in my mouth again, England hit me with the back of his hand across my mouth, pain ripped though my head, I forgot how much that small ball hurt, the last time he barely touched me so I would under stand the terms of how our love affair would work.  
"I told you I would not like you have sex with any one but, me."  
What?  
I could only think with the gage in my mouth the pain I was holding back did not help either.  
"You were seen with that fool Italy."  
Oh that.  
"And you fought France for Italy. I am very possessive of mine, you are all mine Germany, not his, mine."  
Is England Jealous of my Friendship with Italy, all Italy, and I were just Friends, I had not had sex with Italy since Italy, and I's Twins Boys my eldest Boys, that was a long time ago, long before England, and I began our Relationship together, I never had a Friendship with England, I told him why shortly after he had asked count less years ago, it was because of the fact his Humans treated each other as though the Human Males were above the rest, I hate that about the Christian Humans very much, I all ways have, my own Humans put Children first, Human Females next then the grown Human Males, it is not the Christian God that I do not care for, it is the Humans under the Christian God that act as some thing they are not that I do not like, those who are on my side on the matter feel the same way I do, England is very old I get that it will take time to change how he sees does things, until England changes his laws as a whole I cannot be with him in any manner, do I love England, yes, I regret nothing England, and I have done, I love our Nations our Boys, and little Girl, I am thrill I had them, and our Boy Wales that England had birthed him self, it is only the same things about England, and his Humans I hate, I wish England would hurry up, and change those laws all ready, yet all these count less years later he had not, I was starting to think England really did not think of me the same way I thought, or feel for him, then he would act jealous of my actions with my own Nations who I was just Friends with.  
England did some thing really stupid, he pulled out a metal piece that had been heating in the fire waved it in front of my face, cut open my pants with one of his knives, pushed his own England brand which was a Lion, and Unicorn with a cross in the middle of them, he had pushed hard against my skin, even though I was still gaged with that ball in my mouth I screamed so loud from the pain, I was sure the Humans could hear me just fine.  
I only thought it would be a night of pain, I did not think England would keep me as long as he did, Spain had to come, and save me from the madness I put my self in to, maybe I have two Friends after all.  
When I finally woke again, I glanced around the room I was in, I was not my own bed room, I was guessing I was in Rome, due to Italy sleeping next to me, I was naked the only thing I had on me was a cloth covering my inner thigh, I am sure it was the mark of England's brand he had done to me, more then likely used his magic to keep it there, I guess my older Brother Prussia was getting his war after all, fucking England he all ways thought before doing any thing this was not like him, he was not thinking past the moment he must have been very pissed off, now I had to have an all out war with England, my thoughts were interrupted by Italy as he had woken.  
"I had you brought to my Home by Spain, I thought I could re move the Brand my self, I even had my Brother help, I am so sorry both of us together could not even re move the mark, I am so sorry Germany please do not be mad."  
"At you I am not mad, thank you for bring me to your Home Italy, it was very smart of you, I will thank your Brother my self as well."  
I had a very Childish moment, and thought.  
If England thought I was doing this why not make it true?  
As far as I saw it England started it so I would finishes it.  
"Let me know if you want me to stop."  
"What?" Italy asked me, before I gently kissed him. "Oh no this is fine worry not, truth I miss us."  
I pulled Italy on to my lap after I sat up in bed, slowly putting my penis in to Italy's small ass, taking him slowly, Italy as all ways rode my penis as he like, I sat back enjoying the show, it was a very good show, I cum in to Italy ass, he put his forehead on my own forehead as he kept riding my penis until Italy had cum, that cute smile on his lips.  
"Truth is I miss us as well."  
"Good to know it is not just me."  
I suck on Italy's skin leaving a clear mark, he put his hand in to my hair so I could mark his perfect all over as I used to do, Italy, and I both enjoying my own actions.  
In the morning I would feel evil right then I did not care.  
Two weeks after being brought to Italy own Home Nation, Italy had been kind enough to help me out of his bed, my older Brother had sent out a call to all the Nations under both of us, I told him to tell Greece, and Turkey as well, I was not going to leave any Nation out of this War with England, I wanted ever Nation who does not like England for this War, I had a prefect plan for this, we would take his Allies down, then England last, so for this I was going to need all the Nations.  
"I thank you for letting ever Nation come here to your own Home Nation Italy, it was all so nice of your older Brother Romano to help out as well." I told Italy, after he had help me stand to my full height.  
"Any thing for you Germany, after every thing you have done for both of us it is the least we can do for you."  
"I am going to have to walk on my own so I do not look weak, it is nothing against you Italy. All right? Can you as well open the doors for me as I walk?"  
"Yes will do." Italy told me, nodded his head at me with his wide smile on his face.  
I walked as fast as I could out of Italy bed room, to the largest dinning hall where all of the Nations where waiting for what I wanted to talk them all about, I had Italy help me dress before greeting every one, it was lite weight forest green clothing, I walked though the dinner hall Italy just right next to me as I walked, I sat in the large chair that was placed at the front of the dinning hall for me, I sat glanced around the dinning hall to see who was all there, the Nordics, Greece, and Turkey, which meant they would relay the message of our up to back to the Nations under them, my older Brother Prussia, of course, he was standing next to me, the Rome Brothers both, as well as Spain, Russia, and all the Nations under him where there, all of my Children as well, Wales was my only Child not there, I did not expect Wales to show up, my coward of a Cousin Poland should have been there, but was not.  
"Where is Poland?"  
"That one said he was not coming." My older Brother Prussia had told me.  
"I will deal with that bitch my self then." I looked at Greece who had his hand in the air so he could speak. "Yes Greece may I ask you wish to know?"  
"Why we are all here? I am un sure why my self, and Turkey were invited after all the two of us, and those under us are not under you so I do not under stand why us as well."  
"Far enough question, we are going to War, I am sure you where told that much, against England, and all of his own Nations, I want take all of those under England first leaving him all a lone when we go there to deal with him. Yes Romania?"  
"Why now?"  
I stood up pulling off my pants so I could show the brand that was still red, and look fresh as though it had just happen. "That is why, I am no ones property least of all England's."  
"So who is getting who?" Turkey asked me.  
"Does this mean both of you Turkey, and Greece are in."  
"Very." Greece told me.  
"Very good."  
I had told every Nation there my plan, and which Nation they would get at the end of our large War.  
I saw how pale my Boy Switzerland was. "I want you Switzerland to turn your Nation in to a place were all of our Humans from all of the Nations which includes those we will be fighting against in to a place where those who cannot fight can go, and be taken care of I want your baby Sister Liechtenstein to help you with this task. Do you both under stand?" I asked both Switzerland, and Liechtenstein.  
"Yes Father we under stand." Switzerland, and Liechtenstein both told me.  
"We are not those Christians after all, we tend to all the same, so now that is all done lets get to the fun, the wounder full food was done by the Rome Bothers, and I had my older Brother Prussia bring real ale with him from our own Home Nation, so we can all have the best of every thing, so lets the party start then in two weeks, will being the other kind of fun."  
Every one had screamed out there agreements on the matter, I am sure even China heard, not that I cared if England found out, or not, I was pissed at England the Nation, he had betrayed me personally with his actions, I thought he love me as I love him, not see me as his property as his brand made me see it, so I was going to give England ass fucking he would never forget.


	21. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

I had gone to Poland the Nation's Home Nation my self a lone, as I told every Nation who was there that I would do, I had been told by one of my own Humans, that Poland had seen the Nation England, and France a Nation at his own Home, if that stupid Horse loving bitch Poland had been the one telling England any thing, what England had done to me is nothing compared to what I would do to Poland my Family, I do not put up with lose tongues ever, so if it had been Poland I would cut out his tongue ever time it grows back again, after all he is a Nation like me, un like Humans we can grow back our own body parts back again, which grow back again hurts as much as when it is cut off, I thought that would be the perfect way of solving the problem, no one would tell any one what I do ever again, any thing the Nations under me do is all ways my own doing, one of the things I have learned to under stand that goes with being a leader at a very young age, I would make sure that bitch Poland was never rid of me either, he would be forever stuck with me.  
I heard Poland on his phone talking to some one as I walked down his hall way towards his liven room.  
"Germay?" Poland asked me, a little bit of fear in his tone as he spoke.  
"Poland I told you I cannot get to you right a way you should have listen to me when I was there."  
I grabbed Poland by his throat, slammed him against his wall as hard as I could.  
"No worries England I will let you listen in to us talk, so you know what happen to the little bitches who wag there tail after the wrong fucking Nation among my own Family. Unless you need to go due to the fact Russia is there sooner then planed, smart I know right, I sent a magic user to deal with another magic user, so if you are to busy to talk right now England no worries I under stand!"  
I hit Poland against his wall a few more time before dropping him hard on the ground as I spoke with England over Poland's own Home phone, I turned to walk after Poland as he crawled a way from me.  
"Where do you think you are not going Poland?" I asked him, taking a hold of his leg.  
I held Poland's leg so tight in my hand I broke his leg, Poland a had let out a loud scream as I did so, I dragged him back in to his liven room by his broken leg, so the pain I put him though would worse.  
"Germany I swore I will . . ." England threaten me.  
"Do nothing to me right now, you are busy after all dealing with Russia. Is he not the best doing that for me? Now Russia is a wounder full Cousin un like some one who I have bleeding on his own floor."  
I kick Poland hard in his gut with the flat of my foot, as he tried to leave the room again, I need him to be able to speak, the stupid bitch had turned on the wrong one even more at this point, I leaned down taking Poland's hair in my hand hitting his head against the hard floor, before I grinded his face in to the floor.  
"What did you tell the England? I want to know you stupid bitch you better tell me, and now." I told Poland.  
"Nothing Germany."  
"Wrong answer!" I told Poland.  
I cut this thumb off first, Poland had let out a loud scream.  
"I told England nothing Germany I swear."  
I cut off Poland other thumb, he screamed another blood curdling scream, I wave my knife in his face.  
"Germany he is telling you the truth he told me nothing." England told me.  
"That is a finger." I told both of them.  
Poland screamed as I cut off his littlest finger next.  
"Is that Germany England?" I heard some one else ask.  
"Not now Ireland I can deal with him."  
"Clearly not!" I heard Ireland tell England.  
"Awe how nice you have your whole Family together not helping Poland together, how sweet of them. Is that not right Poland?"  
Poland had grunted his answer at me un able to speak properly at the moment.  
"See he completely agrees with me."  
"Germany?" Poland asked me.  
"What do you want Poland?"  
He had wrapped his arms around my waist I was still kneeling next to Poland, he was able to do that because of that. "Have one of your own magic users use magic on me please Germany then you will see I am tell you the truth I told the England nothing."  
I stood up Poland had to let me go as I did so, he let out a sign of relief thinking I was done, I kicked Poland hard in his ribs breaking them, hard enough to break his lung, he was not able to let out a scream after I did that, I put Poland over my shoulder the tuff fucking bitch was still not out after that.  
"Latter England we are going now."  
I walked out of Poland Home listening, but not responding as England threaten me over Poland's Home phone, I tossed Poland in to the back seat of my car, closed the door, got in to the driver side of my car, closed the door, I drove Poland, and I back to my own Home in my own Nation, I pick Poland up carried him in side tied him up so he could not leave, I had sat waiting for Russia so he could do as Poland had suggested he do.  
After Russia the Nation was done keeping the Nation England busy, Russia had returned to my Home.  
"Russia did you have a good time playing with England? I heard he invited his whole Family over to the party."  
"I had a lot of fun as all ways Germany thank you for asking."  
"Can I ask another favour Russia?"  
"Any thing Germany."  
"Can you use your magic on Poland see if he is telling the truth that he has told England nothing, some Nation who has been a part of our group has been telling England about our actions I want know who it is, so I am going to need your help with all of that."  
"You trust me?"  
"All ways Russia."  
"I will find out for you if Poland has told England any thing, no worries Little One, leave it to me."  
"Thank you so much."  
"Any time."  
Russia had used his magic on Poland to find out if he told England any thing, the lucky bitch Poland had told England nothing as he had told me, I made sure Poland had gotten back safe to his own Nation.  
So I gave Poland England's Horses that I had Spain steal from France, that was the closest of a I am sorry that Poland would get from me.


	22. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

I had gone to the Nation England's Island to get my Friend Italy the Nation who was being held there by England, I had rammed my ship in to England newest port, as a fuck you to him, I jumped ship as it had done that, Spain the Nation was having England problems so I thought I would ruin England's newest things while I was there get Italy back, then go Home in time for Winter Solstice, that is a large party that is held every Winter, it is so much fun, I had let the stupid America the Nation he is the Twin Brother of Canada the Nation who is very smart, they are England, and France's a Nation Boys, I allowed America to catch me so he would take me to Italy, which would save me from having to look my self, America had taken me to where Italy was, toss me in to the cell, every thing America had done to my Friend Italy my older Brother Gil Prussia the Nation had told me he would do to America, he was there most of the time bothering poor Canada, so he had no trouble adding an easy beat down like America to his up to list, best older Brother Prussia ever.  
So America had taken me to were Italy was, left Italy, and I a long together in the cell, I sat on the ground.  
"No worries Italy I will get us out of this." I had told him, as he laid his head on my lap.  
"Look who it is, the American had not been lying, when he told me he got you both." England noted, as he sat in a chair next to the wall just out of my reach.  
"Where Italy is of course I am not far behind, Italy is now mine after all."  
The look a lone England had given could have killed me, and pain fully, I told England, shorty at the start of the current all of my own Nations against England own Nations, I was reminding him England, and I were all done.  
"My Angleterre I brought our drinks." France told England, handing him his drink.  
Angleterre is French it means England in English.  
"Thank you France." England taken his drink from France, drink in down.  
I had sat watching the pair closely waiting for the best time to escape with Italy.  
"You should sleep Italy." I told Italy, as I rubbed his chin. "Morning will be here soon all right, you will need your rest."  
"Are you sure Doitsu?" Italy asked me, clearly worried about me.  
Doitsu Japanese it mean Germany in English.  
"Yes I will be just fine."  
"You are all ways so good to me." Italy told me.  
Italy had sat up fast kissing me on each of my cheek as well as on my lips, he had kissed me good night as he all ways called his actions when we where together, before fallen a sleep in my lap, I just smiled down at him, enjoying his soft gentle actions, I could really be happy with Italy.  
Could I not?  
After Italy had fallen a sleep in my lap I look over at a glaring at me Nation England, England had sat France on his lap having sex in front of me, I would of killed France right then, and there if I could reach the fucker, yet France was just out of my reach so killing him would have to wait for latter, after they were done having sex France had climbed off England's lap resting next to him falling a sleep with his head resting on England's leg.  
"What are you doing with France?" I hated how hurt I sounded.  
"I am having sex with my Husband. Problem with that?"  
"Never, you two fuckers deceive one another."  
I had lied to England yes I had a problem, I hate France, even more at that moment how dare he take what should be mine, stupid France.  
During the night as France had stood up he had step close enough for me to grab the back of his shirt, pulling him fast, and hard against the bar, I had taken a hold of the back of France's neck, the nose had waken a sleeping England from his nap.  
"Now I have your attention, England, I will kill your beloved France if you do not open the cell door right now, after what I did to Poland, and that bitch is on my side, I will do worse to your France, now open the cell door, let Italy, and I both out."  
Italy had woken as well, stood up standing next to the cell door waiting for it to be opened, England had used his magic to open the cell door.  
"Now stand out of Italy's way so he can leave the cell safely, England." England had moved out of the way so Italy could step out safely. "Now England get in to the cell." England had done as he was told again, after England was in the cell his back against the wall, I told Italy. "Get my gun off the table next to you Italy, hold it hard against France's forehead so he stays where he is as I leave the cell next." Italy done as I told him, so I could leave the cell last, I had locked the door my self. "Are you ready to go Italy?"  
"Yes my Captain, I am ready." Italy called me, by the nickname he usually used for me.  
"My gun, move France I will shoot you in your fucking head." I told him, after Italy had given me my gun again. "Leave the cells first I will be right behind you all right Italy."  
Italy had nodded his head at me before going up the steps, I had bent the lock making the task of getting England out of the cell harder, before I had gone up after Italy hearing England scream at France to let him out of the cell now, I just ran after Italy, I was not going to slow down to see how England had gotten him self out of the call I had him locked, in I was sure he would need to use his magic to do just that, which would make him more pissed off at me, I was leading Italy up to the star way out to the tower England had dropped me from what seemed as though another life time ago, I looked around watching the ships burning.  
"Now what are we going to do Captain?" Italy asked me.  
"Yes now what are you going to do?" America mimic Italy.  
I turned to face America.  
"Hold on." I told Italy.  
I fell back ward, moving Italy in front of me shooting my clip of bullets in to America's shoulders I had next push the button to release the bullets clip from my gun, I dropped the gun in to the water before hitting the water first Italy tight against me, this time I let the current to carry us out towards the Ocean, I knew my actions would not kill Italy, and I just hurt like fuck, Italy and I had a long wait until my older Brother Prussia the Nation had pick us up from where we where floating.  
"Next time you two want a lone time get it a different way, so I worry less."  
I watched as Italy jokingly hit my older Brother Prussia. "That is not want we were up to."  
"I need a bed we are on a ship so a bath is going to have to wait. Are coming with me Italy?"  
"Yes Captain I am right behind you."  
"You two have fun." Prussia had joked at us.  
"I plain to." I called to Prussia, as we went in to the room that had a bed in it.  
I sat down on the bed, Italy was rubbing my shoulders for me, as I took a deep breath the brand that England had given me burned as though it was new, Italy had gently placed his hand over the brand using his own magic to help make it feel better.  
"Are you all right now?" Italy asked me, really worried about me.  
"I will be after you climb on to my lap let me fuck that tight ass of yours."  
"Yes Captain."  
Italy had stripped out of his clothing, Italy had help me strip out of my own clothing as well, before I sat back on the bed again so Italy could sit on my lap as I told him to, I had put my hard penis in to his ass helping Italy thrust on to my penis over, and over again.  
"You are so perfect Italy." I told my now Lover, "Never think other wise."  
I had kissed him, enjoying the moment of gentle, I had a right to as much as the others do, I had taken Italy's hard penis in my hand rubbing his penis until he had cum, I had let out a moan as I cum in to his ass.  
"I do not know about you, but I could sleep now." I told Italy, "Thank you for making it all better Italy."  
"Any time Captain."  
I flopped down on to the bed Italy had laid next to me, we had shortly fallen a sleep next to each other.


	23. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

I had been at my own Home, and Nation Germany, when my Friend Italy the Nation entered my Liven Room, where I had been relaxing with a book on my couch, I looked up to see a very dirty, and crying Italy, I was now use to this so I had been gentle.  
"What is wrong, what happen?" I asked Italy, moving over putting a sheet on the couch, where Italy would be sitting, to help keep the couch clean.  
Italy had sat next to me rubbing his hands together, I had gently rubbed his back to help him to feel better.  
"After I had gone to my own Home Nation I had found out while I was gone that France had burned every thing to the ground, I have no Home to go back to until every thing is fixed new."  
"Stay here in my Home then, as long as you need to Italy, there that problem is fix, you can even just live here with me during the whole War until it is all done. If you want to that is?"  
"Really!" Italy said to me, his happy smile back again, his arms around me in a tight hug.  
"Really, now you need to have a shower, so you can get cleaned up for dinner, and yes you can do the cooking."  
"I shall get wash up right a way, Captain."  
"Very good now go."  
I watched Italy as he ran out of my Liven Room, I had picked back up my book again went back to reading.


	24. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

I did not think our actions would start a World War. It was true madness, I was winning until going against his youngest son the Nation Canada, he really did make his own Father the Nation England seem new, noted, next time I would stay out of Canada's Nation he would see no reason to put me back in to mine.  
I found the quit Nation Canada interesting, Canada, and I could have been Friends, I am sure, it is a shame England was his Father making that harder. After spending time with Canada, I under stood why my older Brother Prussia the Nation like Canada so much.  
Canada had keep my beach that he had taken from my Friend Italy the Nation, and I, he did not give it back after giving back every thing else, I was worried he keep my older Brother Prussia as well, Prussia was mine first, I did not like the idea of loosing my Brother to Canada.  
I had asked Russia the Nation to change sides at the end of this World War as every one was now calling this War, I wanted Russia to find out who of my Nations under my self was giving over information to England, this was the best way I could think of, Russia had agreed to do any thing he could to find out who was the one tell England every thing.  
I was shocked when Japan the Nation had gotten a hold of me, asked for my help, Japan told me, that America had attacked his Home Nation with out cause, wanted my help saving him as I did Italy, I told Japan, if he could make me air crafts as he could boats then he could save him self just fine, so Japan had agreed to make me the air crafts that I needed so he could save him self.  
Italy had agreed to let my own Human Soldiers stay in Italy's Home Nation so they could protect the Nation so he could feel safe in his own Home again, Spain the Nation was still going to make my weapons while Italy's Brother Romano the Nation feed all of my Human Soldiers.  
A young German Human Soldier was making noise about how wrong the surrender had been, I told him, there was a reason behind all of that, the German Human Soldier fight for his Family they were this young Human's reason for every thing, I told him, I would give him every thing he would need to take care of his Family all he had to do was make a lot of noise so every one would vote the German Human Soldier in charge of Germany, I was going to need this young Humans help with taken over every other Nation.  
After talking to the young Human Hitler, I had to admit even I like the Human youth.  
I sat in a meeting chair in the Meeting Hall where the leaders of my own Nations under my self, as well as the Nations under England, I was simply thinking over every thing that had happened, was going to happen, when the Nation England had walked up behind me putting paper work on the table in front of me for me to read over.  
"This is the best I can do for you please read, and sign them." England told me.  
I did not bother to even read the paper work that England had given me to sign, I just tore up the paper work.  
"I cannot save you Germany."  
"I was dead the moment this all began, you cannot save a dead Nation England, but I thank you for trying." I told England.  
I stood to leave.  
"Where are you going Germany?" England asked me, sounding very scared for me.  
"I am leaving the room so they do not kill you as well."


	25. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

After the Next War I had started up against all of the Nations under the Nation England had started, I had some of my Human Soldier acting as though they were fighting Russia the Nations own Soldiers, at the border of Russia, I had asked Russia to change sides for my plan to work, so he had better things to do with his time then have his Humans fight my Humans for real, I all so had better things to do like hurt America the Nation for his with out actions against Japan the Nation, I told Japan to not cross the border over to America's Twin Brother, Canada the Nation, the moment he did that his fight against America would be over, Canada would not help America, or any other Nation under his Father England, un less given a reason to, as long as Japan's Human Soldiers stay out of Canada the plan to get back America for his actions against Japan would go as plan, so I had given Japan every thing he would need to save him self as I said I would, I had gone to China the Nation Home I was hoping to save China from China, so I had gone my self while Japan was busy dealing with America for his actions against Japan.  
I had tried to make China see the truth about America not to trust him at all, America would be the death of China not me, never me, America, I was told to get out, and leave, I told China, I was so sorry I could not save China from China, after all America would be the death of China, I left to go back Home to think of a different plan to save China, after all I do respect China very much.


	26. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

After one of our very short meetings, the Nation England had walked over to me, with a football under his arms, his hands up.  
"Want to play?" England asked.  
"No flowers this time?" I teased.  
"You wish."  
"You took Russia from me." I started the verbal argument as we kicked the ball back and forth.  
"You took Japan from me."  
"He came crawling to me, he heard I was that good."  
England got me in the head with the ball over that.  
"Of course you know how good I am England, admit it you miss me."  
"If I did would you come back to me?"  
I did not expect that. "You are married to France. The Nation I hate the most."  
"I am trying to leave him." England told.  
I crushed England's ball in my hands throwing it back at him. "Try harder." I turned on my heel, and left.  
I had to get a way from England fast the longer I was near him the more I wanted him, listening to his hard breathing made my penis hard, I had gotten my self here I needed to keep my self here, I could not let my self get lost in him again, he was all that was wrong for me.


	27. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

After my older Brother Gil Prussia the Nation had re turned to my Home Nation of Germany as he said he would with a very hurt, drugged Canada the Nation, I waited out side of my older Brother Prussia bed room door, for him to tell me what foolish Nation had done this to his Lover, Canada.  
"Who are we killing Brother?" I asked Gil, after he was able to leave his bed room where he had Canada.  
Some fool with a death wish had given Canada drugs that would make him want sex, badly, this was as bad as rape, I hate rape.  
"Russia." My older Brother Prussia told me.  
I turned kicked the table next to me hard enough to brake, it. "That fucking fool."  
"Germany?" Canada had purred at me, as he let him self out of my older Brother Prussia bed room.  
I stepped out of reach of a now up set Canada, my older Brother Prussia took a hold of Canada taking him again in to his room.  
I had to find the Nation England, talk to him to keep my normally the trouble older Brother Prussia, out of the trouble he did not cause this time, I was scared for my older Brother Prussia, I felt betrayed by my Cousin Russia the Nation, who was all ways a very good Friend of mine, what Russia had done was a new low he could not be forgiven, or saved for what he did, not this time.  
I want Russia to find out who betray me to England, not rape Canada, not this never this.  
What was he thinking?  
What had I done?  
I had gone looking for the Nation England, as all ways I did not even tell my older Brother Prussia I was leaving to see England, I found England at one of the Pubs in France's Nation, I hate that as much as Russia's actions, I sat next to England on the stool, I glanced at him out the corner of my eye, he all ways made bad look so hot.  
"Germany." England had said, in his snippy tone.  
My penis went hard for him.  
"England." I greeted him.  
"What is wrong?" England sound worried.  
"I am sure you heard about my older Brother Prussia, and your own Boy Canada are now lovers, when Canada comes Home to you again from my own Nation, listen to Canada about what really happened, my foolish older Brother Prussia had nothing to do with it, so just listen to what really happened."  
"You are trembling it cannot be that bad." England told me, putting his hand on my back.  
I turned putting my forehead on his shoulder. "Can we go back to our Home to your own Nation, can we go back to trying to kill each other later? I need you now."  
One moment we were at the Pub the next we were in England's privet bed room, I would know it even at a glance, we have spent most of our time here.  
"Are you sure you want to have sex with me?"  
"Very much. Thank you for taking me Home." I told England.  
"Home?"  
"Shut up, and fuck me."  
"Well when you put it like that. How could I say no?"  
England had un dressed us both I was still to numb from my older Brother Prussia news to un dress my self, England had laid me down on his bed on my stomach.  
"You asked for this." England remined me.  
England rammed his hard penis in to my ass, I rocked back in to him as he did, I need him more then I ever wish to admit, he had turned me around so I could face him never slowing from his thrust he was all ways good at having sex with me, he had covered my mouth with his hand.  
"That is right cum for me." England had whispered in my ear. "You are so close Mein kleines Spielzeug."  
Mein kleines Spielzeug is German means My Little Toy in English.  
After my Death, that is what I call England, had called me that I had cum.  
"I am not done with mine yet."  
England knew how much I hate when he calls me that, but I was in to much pleasure to give him shit for that, he had cuff my hands to his bed rail, he all ways had the best toys, my Death had put his hands on my shoulders so he could thrust in to my ass faster, and deeper, he had take his penis out of my ass just before he had cum, putting his penis in to my mouth I stared sucking his penis finishing him with my mouth I had to swallow all of his cum, because of how deep he was in my throat, he had take his penis out of my mouth his penis was hard moments after, I just look at England confused as he laid down next to me.  
"We need to go back to killing one another Mein kleines Spielzeug." England had remined me, as he re moved the cuffs my wrists.  
England had held me protectively in his arms as he fallen a sleep I am sure some thing he had not done by how tired he looked since I had left him, I was doing my best not join him in my own much needed sleep, the only time I slept was when I was with England, I had to leave before I stay with him forever, I did not want to leave, he was every thing that is wrong for me, I told my self over, and over again, it was so hard to leave him the first time, what was I thinking getting him back in to my system I just got him out.  
It took more will power to get out of his protective arms out of the bed followed by our room our Home, but I finally did it, I shown my self out of our House after England had fallen a sleep.  
I stood in the ice cold rain, as all ways it did nothing to wash England off of me.  
I had walked all the way back to my own Home in my own Nation of Germany I needed time to just think, so I had walked all the way back Home so I could do just that.  
I had made sure to talk to Canada after he was him self again, before he left my Nation, I was sure he was going back to England's Nation.  
"Do right by my Brother." I told Canada in English.  
I known like England Canada would know German I was just being proper to my older Brother Prussia Lover, I was hoping for nothing but, good for them, yes I was worried I would lose my older Brother Prussia to Canada but, I all so was hope full for the pair, it was an odd feeling.  
"Ich werde." Canada had told me, before leaving my Home, and Nation.  
Ich werde is German, in English it means I will.


	28. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

I had asked Italy the Nation to marry me, he was good for me, every one was wrong about him, my older Brother Gil Prussia the Nation was wrong, if Italy did not care for me then why did he fight America a Nation when I was gone a way dealing with the Nation England, America had thought my Nation would be an easy mark with just Italy there guarding my Home, yes my older Brother Gil taught me how to fight but, Italy had taught me every thing else, he is brillent when he wishes to be, I think him acting stupid is just some thing he does so every one thinks he is an easy target when he is not, he does that to help him self survive, that is another smart move for him to do, I had reminded my self of all the times Italy had defended my Home him self so he had to care about me every one had to be wrong about him, Italy keep me calm, he had taught me a lot, he did not wish to own me, like England did, I would happy start another Third war for him, he made me happy.  
Italy had asked me if it was all right for him to think on it, after I had asked him to marry me, I told my Friend that was fine.  
I never thought Italy would do as he did I stood their numb with the photo in my hand of him, my Friend Italy having sex with France a Nation in my House, I had read the back of the photo, on the back was a note from Russia the Nation, it read.  
Мне очень жаль, мой кузен-Германия, это была не Англия, информация была дана, как вы думали, но это была Франция. Мне еще жаль, что это была Италия, которая это сделала. Ваша кузина и друг Россия  
Russia had wrote the note for me in Russian, and this is the note in English.  
I'm sorry, my cousin Germany, it was not England, the information was given, as you thought, but it was France. I'm still sorry that it was Italy, which did it. Your Cousin, and Friend Russia.  
I drank a lot after finding the photo with the note on the back of it in my Home, of Italy, and France, I had it in my head to find Italy demand he tell me what that was all about, not go to the Nation England's Home Nation to speak with him.  
I was fighting England Human Holy Knights in his back yard, I was un sure how long the Nation England stood their watch me, just that he was, he lifted his hand calling his Humans who were not all ready dead off, I tripped over one of the dead bodies of one of his Human Knights falling to the ground, I looked up at England.  
"What do I do?"  
England walked towards me. "About?"  
"This." I held out the photo so England could take it.  
England read the back of the back of the Photo where the note from Russia was, he simply smiled, looked at the front of the Photo once again as thought the note from Russia was not even there, I knew England can read Russian just fine, in that moment he knew what I had Russia doing for me, yet England acted as though he saw nothing.  
"First come in side, and bath your self, you smell of your drink, next we will deal with your Italy problem, un less you want to sleep out side in my yard."  
I stood followed England in side to the bathing room, England had un dressed us both, before he had gotten in the bath with me, he had rub warm oil all over my back to help relax my tense muscles, after I was feeling better he had take my penis in his hand began to rub my penis.  
"Is this all right?"  
"If you stop it will not be."  
"You come to me, and I fall at your feet, how could any one ask for more?"  
I took England's hand in my hand as he rubbed my penis I leaned in to his chest, I really am sick with the want of England.  
England, and I had stayed in his bath unit the water was too cold for us, seeing how it was England, and I it would take a while to get us to the point of the water being to cold, my Death, that is what I call England, un plugged his bath, before we went to his privet bed room, I laid down on his warm bed soon I fell a sleep, barely noticed my Death putting his warm blankets over us, England had laid at my back under the blankets, running his hand all over me as though he missed me as much as I had him.  
The next morning I had woken up in England bed, he was still holding me as he had been when I had fall a sleep, I turned gently in his arms so I would not wake my Death up, putting my head against his chest listening to his heart beat, he had run his hand slowly up, and down my spin it felt to good.  
"Why did I leave you? Moments like this one I forgotten." I told England.  
"Does this mean you are done your love affair with Italy, and all mine once more?"  
"Yes Italy, and I are all done, and I am all yours again."  
"Prussia had been correct when he told me you would be mine once more, he had told me you were as protective of me as I am you, you, and I both have not told any one about us, to keep each other safe, you were mine before you be mine after you were done with Italy, Prussia was correct."  
"Did you miss me?"  
"With every breath." England had admit to me.  
It had take England, and I a while to get out of England's Bed Room as it had when we had our bath the night before, we had to leave his bed for two reasons, food, and to go over the paper work of which Nation under England own gotten which of the Nations under my self, England had told me other then my own self he was take the Nation Spain, Russia, and China were no longer there own Independence as Nations due to their own actions against the other Nations, Russia crimes against Canada, and China against Japan, I was very thank full to hear that.  
England had rented a room for us on his Island, while he made copies of the photo of the Nations Italy, and France having sex in my own Home, I was still feeling very betrayed over what Italy had done, I hate France very much for his own action against my Friend Italy, I never thought Italy would have sex with France after all he had done to him, yes I know I am still having sex with England even though he has not been nice ever to me but, Italy is not me, I enjoy the pain, I do not cry every time England yells at me, or hurts me, Italy cannot even take any one looking at him in a mean way with out crying, which was why I made sure to be care full when I was with Italy, I am having a hard time under standing why Italy had sex with France.  
While England, and I stayed in the rented room I was having a fun time teasing my Death as I all ways did, I took a hold of his hand not letting go, as he order the food, informed the Human Waitress who worked there, where to take our food after it was done.  
"I can see why you want to keep your Lover Germany to your self." The Human Waitress informed England.  
"We are not a couple." England told the now disappointed Human Waitress.  
"Do not listen to him," I told her. "England is all ways like this, all ways acting like I mean nothing to him but, he really does care for me, I keep telling him it is all right for him to show he cares for me, to be more open about how much he cares for me about us but, he is all ways so closed off about how he feels."  
As I spoke more the madder the look he had on his face had gotten, as though at any second he was going to hit me he did not care who saw, I was not done with England yet, I so badly wanted the well practice liar, to show his true self for every one to see how he really is so I kept talking.  
"Go to our rented room now!" England snapped at me.  
"See how he acts as though I mean nothing him, just because you are holding my hand for every one to see does not mean I am going to forgive you, or your acts to me."  
England tried to take his hand from my hand but, I held on tighter to his hand so he would know I was not letting go of his hand.  
"We are going to our rented room now, pardon us." England told her.  
England pulled me behind him as England, and I went up to the room England had rented, my Death was pissed at me.  
"Am I getting Dad's belt?" I asked England, he hit me hard across my mouth after he closed the door. "Yes then."  
England had taken off his belt, holding it as though he was about to take to me.  
"Good," I had told him. "You all ways have the best toys."  
"Which inclues you mein kleines Spielzeug." England had reminded me.  
Mein kleines Spielzeug is German, means my Little Toy in English.  
England had used his belt to gage me by wrapping his belt around my mouth, hand cuffed me up to the bed, England turned me over in the bed, my back now facing him, he cut open the back of my pants so he could ram his hard penis in to my ass as hard as he could, he had put his hands on my shoulders, so he could ram in to my ass harder with each thrust, telling me if I admitted to him that he was better then Italy he would let me go, as all ways I did not give him what he had wanted, I was having to much fun, I really am sick like that.  
I stood in front of the mirror in our rented room, looking over the bruises over my neck from England's hands, England wanted every one as I saw it to know he owns me, it is some thing I my self wanted as well, England walked up behind me, his all ready hard penis rubbing against my ass, I rubbed my ass against his penis, wanting England as badly as he wanted me, I moved putting his penis in to my ass, moving with him so he could ram in to my ass harder.  
"Food is ready, if you are hungry." England told me, not slowing as he rammed his penis in to my ass.  
England had rammed his penis in to my ass as hard as he could, holding his penis in my ass as he cum, slapping my ass as he pulled out his penis, turning leaving the room not caring I had not cum yet, England was going to pay for leaving me as he did, that fucker, right after my legs started to work again that is, I was going to make him regret leaving me wanting as he just did.  
England had let me out of our rented room, when the copies of my photo was all done, keeping the copies, giving me back my own.


	29. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

The Nation England had take me back to my own Home Nation Germany to keep me under House arrest, as he worked out the details of my surrender.  
Once again my Lover England had allowed Italy the Nation to visit me, I told Italy him, and I were all done get out of my sight now, I did not care right then that the small Nation was crying as he all ways did, I really wanted him out of my sight then, I was worried to ruin things with England and I, I did not want that, after Italy left my office I was going over the paper work I was reading over again, I went to the bath room England had followed me he had to keep an eye on me, my actions, that would be his reasoning any way, my Death, what I call England, had entered my bath room locking the door behind him self, I glanced over my shoulder at him, leaning my arm against the wall un doing my pants pulling out my hard penis so I could go pee, as I had planned, England stood watching me long enough for me to pee, he walked up behind me taking my hard penis in his hand rubbing my penis, I closed my eyes listening to the silence out side the bath room door, hoping it would continue to be quite out side the door, if any one heard England, and I having sex in my bath room, as we now normally do, both of us would be in trouble, for different reasons, I let out a moan, as England put his hard penis in to my ass, England covering my mouth with his hand so no one out side my bath room door would hear, I moved so my Death could rub my hard penis, keeping my mouth covered with his other hand, so no one hear any moans that got a way from me, I cum as England did in my ass, during these stolen moments between England, and I he would make sure I was cleaned off with a cloth, so no one would have any thing to use against the both of us, England, and I could not leave each other a lone, so here we were as all ways having sex when we could.  
During the Wars against England, and I our Boy Porter Wales the Nation is with England, Wales who is one of England, and I's secrets, our other Nations are Cal Bulgaria, Basch Switzerland, and our Daughter Lili Liechtenstein, our Children are our best kept secret as I see it, I believe every one who sees our Children knows our Children our are own but, our Children our both of ours England, and I so no other Nation would ever hurt our Children, no English Nation has as white skin as our Children do, nore any Germany Nation who is Kin to my self have dark hair as our Children, I had taught Wales how to fight when he was old enough, yes Wales is under England, not my self, due to the fact that England, and I thought Wales would be safer as one of the Nations under the United Kingdom, one of England's, after all England, and his own Family are right there, England's Island Nation, Scotland, as well as Ireland, his older Brothers both are Nations as well, who are Kin can protect Wales, un like my self, or my Nations, my Kin as well, who are farther a way from our Boy Wales, if England is as protective of his Adopted Nations, one would not dare hurt his Adopted Nations, so even though I miss Wales very much, I knew he was very safe with his Daddy England, so I was not worried for our boy Wales.  
England, and I's our Boy Basch Switzerland, did not wish to fight against either one of us so I had told him to simply take in, and help the wounded during the Wars, so that way our Boy need not take sides, he is all so very protective of his Little Sister Lili Liechtenstein, which is very good of him, this is why I knew she would be safe during the Wars with her older Brother.  
England, and I left my Bath room after we were clean, in order.  
The second time Italy had come to see me France a Nation had brought him, I had to pull Italy off of me.  
I screamed at him. "You betrayed me Italy with France of all Nations, if you want to be with France so badly I would not stop you, ever. You, and I are done, I all ready gave you, and your older Brother over to your France, so that is all done, we are all done."  
Italy seemed hurt over me telling him that. "You are with England he is married to France you are not mad at your beloved England."  
"Careful Italy you, and I are Friends no more, so do not say things that are not true, I will hurt you for telling those lies rumours. Do not make me hurt you Italy, you will not like it."  
Italy moved a way from me after that.  
While I was yelling at Italy for his actions, I heard France screaming at England to open the door, and get off the roof, he was telling America a Nation to brake open the door, stop England from jumping off the roof, I had run pasted Italy, told America to wait to catch England out side while I broke down the door leading to the roof to stop England from jumping, I could not lose the only other Nation that made me work, with out England I did not work there was no me with out him.  
I grabbed England's shirt as he just began to fall from the roof I screamed at my older Brother Gil Prussia the Nation to let me go as he pulled me a way from the ledge, I lost my gripped on England, if England died I needed to go with him, I could not do this, I had him in my hands moments before, then my older Brother Prussia pulled me back, I was pulled more out of sight.  
I heard America scream from below. "I caught England."  
I was thank full England was safe.  
After that had begun the longest hardest moments of my youth.  
Waiting for my England to wake up again.


	30. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

To say those months felt more like years, is about right, as I waited for the Nation England, My Death, my Lover, my love, to heal from his jump off my roof in my own Nation Germany, England's Adopted Boy America a Nation had caught him as he fell but, as the Human Dr. told me, he still hit the ground hard enough to do a lot of damage, had he been a Human a not the Nation, England would be dead, not in the false sleep the Human Dr. put him in so he could heal better, I was thank full England would be fine, even though he would live I was not able to leave the Hospital room he was in, I used the bath room which was a part of the Hospital room England was in, England, and I's Boy Porter Wales the Nation had come to check on us both.  
Wales told me. "I worry, and need to see you both to make sure you are all right."  
"Thank you." Was all I managed.  
Wales handed me an energy bar, so I would eat some thing, I nodded at our Boy, ate the bar, Wales stood behind me his hand on my shoulder as we both listened to the monitor that let us know his heart was beating as it should be.  
"I cannot stay long." Wales told me. "I need to go Home to my own Island Nation, claim down my Uncles Scotland, and Ireland, they both want to kill the stupid Nation France, who they blame for this, normally I would help them but, I think my Father England would want us to leave France to him. So I have two Uncles to claim down, yeah me." Wales rolled his eyes as though he hated the thought of that. "Why is this all ways my job when Father England out?"  
"Because your Father trust you. Why do you keep calling your Father that?"  
"It bugs him, I need to get him back some how, seems the safest way to do just that."  
Our Boy stayed until night time when he gave me another energy bar, made sure I ate it as though I was the kid not our Boy, now I know how my older Brother Gil Prussia the Nation feels, not easy being treated like a child by your own Boy, I was only Prussia's Adopted son, Wales was our Boy.  
I laid down next to my Death listening to England's heart beat, if I did not sleep next to him I could not sleep at all, I spent the time together telling my Death about the crazy text from every one England was getting, the Human Nurse told me, it would be good for him to get better faster if I did, so I did, I need him to get better fast, I really was not me with out him, the foolish young of Nation that I am should have told him, yes when he had asked me, to be his Lover, I hate the fact that we had to be here to see how stupid I was, I want England to marry me though I was so mad that he was forever with another, not me, I was scared England would get bored of me leave me for a new Lover, the Human Dr. told me, he would be healed a wake once again I just had to wait but, I want England to know now how lost I was with out him, so I told him, while he was a sleep every thing I should have told him when he was a wake.  
I need him to wake up, I had to only think of all the ways I would make it right between us when he did finally wake, I told him, how I would make it all better between us when England woke up again.  
One morning my Death's hand moved slightly, his thumb running a long my neck, at first I had through England woken from his sleep yet, he had not woken, he was just dreaming but, that moment meant so much to me.  
"Germany?" England said my Nation in his sleep.  
My Lover was dreaming of me.  
I was so thank full, to who ever listening to my preys, England would be fine, my other half would wake, as I knew he would, my England, and I would argue as we all ways do, he all ways fought with me, no one else fought with me as he did, when I met my Lover upon that Mountain all those count less centuries ago, I felt as though I found my other half, it is true what Humans say, it only takes a moment but, when you see the Person you are to spend forever with, you just know, no matter you wanting them, or not, you can keep asking.  
Why them, why not some one else I have more in common with?  
No matter how often you ask your self those questions, some thing you will never under stand your self, no one will mean as much as them, being near that one will make you feel better, you will do any thing to feel that way, just see them, or be near them, you just feel better again, you will not get it, it is not for us to get, just to be thank full we have them no matter how long, or short our moment is, just thank full.  
Here, and now I was so much better as my other half England run his thumb a long my neck, England said, my Nation in his sleep, I was as much a part of him as he was me, I was his other half, no matter how much the Christine Nation did not like my actions, I knew he cares about me, as I did him, this moment was worth it, all the fighting between England, and I, worth it.  
I had woken again, this time to my England running his hand up, and down my arm, I starting cry, I rarely cry, it takes a lot to make me to cry, I did in that moment because, that was the most England had moved since I brought him in to the Hospital, I told the Human Dr., if England died so would he. It had only been two months since but, it felt a lot longer to me, as I waited for England to wake again, so I cried I was so happy he would be fine.  
"America stop cry all ready." England snapped at me.  
My England must have thought I was his Adopted Boy America a Nation, I gave my love, the best displeased look I could.  
"Germany?" He had asked me, like I was the last Nation he wanted to see.  
Yep that is the Nation I am help less in love with, I was going to tease him about the facts of how happy he was when he said my Nation in his sleep but, at this moment I had other things to tell him, who ever had listened brought my England back to me, I had my word to keep, so I would, I was scared he would tell me different but, I had to get out my feelings.  
"I work again. I was lost with out you, no one fights with me like you do, I need you to wake up, and fight with me England."  
"You stopped me from killing my self." I flinched at those mean words.  
"I did not let you go all those years a go on my older Brother's Mountain top, I am not letting you go now nor ever."  
"Is every thing all right?" The Human Nurse asked.  
"Out." My England, and I snapped at her.  
England tangled his hand in my hair pulling me closer pressing his lips against my own lips, for a quick moment, his eyes seemed happy I was there, then he was back to his cold self.  
"Germany the Dr. needs to look over me, get off."  
He was back to him self, the jerk I miss with ever breath, the one I love, my England.  
I got off of my England walked to the Hospital room door, knocked on the door to get his attention before speaking. "Normally it is the other way around. Is that why you are mad at me because you for a changed are not on top England?" I winked at my England before leave the Hospital room.  
I was not able to go any farther then just out side the Hospital room door, I leaned against the wall listening to my England, as he spoke with the Human Dr.  
"Germany must love you very much." The Human Dr. told my England.  
"How so?" My England asked.  
"He never left the room after he brought you here."  
'I really do love my England.' I thought to my self as I listened in.


	31. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

After my Nation England was re leased from the Hospital by the Human Dr. in my own Nation Germany, England had order me to take England, and I back to his home Nation, his Island, he was to tried I needed to take the pair of us.  
My England had spent the entire time we were on our way to his Island order me around, we stopped at a Pub, before we could cross the water that lead to his Nation Island, he got out of the driver seat of my Car leaving me for a moment, I sat in the front seat of my Car woundering.  
Why did I not drive a way from here?  
While my Death, that is what I call England, had left my Car in the condition he was, he could not catch me that fast, so I would have a decent head start.  
Why did I stay with England?  
I got out of the passenger side of my Car, my Death had told me we were taking my Car because, it is armour, and fast as hell, true, I followed my Love in side the Pub where he had gone, my England had sat at the bar on a stool, giving the Human Bar Tender our order, after every thing was on the bar my England turned looked at me, over his shoulder, seeing him in the darker light made my penis very hard.  
"Carry that." My England had order me as he walked in the direction of the back rooms.  
I picked up the tray of food, and drinks, following after my England in to the rented bed room he had entered.  
"You keep ordering me around as though I am yours."  
"You are."  
"If I run?"  
"Try Germany, and I will find you remined you how much mine you are."  
"I am sure you would."  
"Un dress me, I need a bath."  
I took a Strawberry off the food plater I brought in with me, put a bit in to my mouth walked over to my Lover England kissed him, making him eat some of the Strawberry as I did.  
"I know what you want." I told my England.  
"A bath?"  
I kneeled in front of England licking sucking his penis through his pants, he grinded his hard penis against my month, I stopped before he cum, leaning back on my hands, looking up at him a slight smile on my lips.  
"If you want a bath. Who am I to stop you?"  
I stood walking a way, towards the tub that came with the rented room, leaving my England hard as he did me count less times.  
"Germany." My England had said my Nation as though I was per evil.  
I bath my England for him, he was not able to, so I was nice washed him, after I was done bathing him, I took him to the bed in the rented room, taking his hard penis in my hand rubbing him until he cum, licking his cum off my hand.  
"Better?" I teased, having to much fun.  
"Getting there."  
My England had fallen a sleep to tired to do more.  
The next morning we left the Pub went the rest of the way to my England's Island Nation, I was having a lot of fun with teasing him while he was not able to do much back to me, after he was feeling much better he would get me back for the mouth of teasing, not that I would not enjoy that either, I all ways enjoyed my Death.  
When my England had me out side for every one to see, and hear our actions, my Death had told me he wanted every one to know that I was his.  
I do not know why I like that so much?  
England would be the death of me.  
Most of all after he was done with me left me to me, that thought a lone all most killed me.  
I do not know why, I never left.  
England, and I were having very nosy sex, at that moment, his Human Tenant had come in to his back yard, to speak with him.  
"Pardon me my Nation."  
"This interruption better be important."  
"France, and Italy are here."  
"Get dress do not it does not matter." My England had told me looking me up, and down.  
Normally England like to keep our affair a secret, this was not like him at all, maybe it was because Italy was here, he wanted every one to know about the both of us, I wanted France to know I was just having sex with my England, I did not care about the no clothing part, un like my England who all ways had a need to be dress at all times, I stood out side of his bed room door waiting for him to dress un like my self I walked around naked.  
I followed my England to the waiting room to where France, and Italy both of them Nations waited for us, I stood behind England smiling at France.  
"I want you to sign the paper work so we can end the marriage, either you will sign, or I will take you to Court you will have to, if you just want my money, I will pay you to sign leave me a lone, we are done, I am done, I have been for Court less centuries France, sign."  
"Because of your putain my Angleterre, I will not sign, you will get bored of that thing once more come back to me."  
Putain is French in English means whore.  
Angleterre is French in English means England.   
I flinched at France's words not because, of what he had called me I could care less about that what hurt was the thought of England leaving me, that hurt a lot, my England stood up hit France his Nation that he was both married to England, France was one of my England's under the United Kingdom, France really was property of my England, he got up hit France hard across the mouth for saying that, France had left the seat he had been sitting in now was on the floor, holding his bleeding lip France gave me a look as though he blamed me for England's action, if he thought I had any control over my England then France did not know my England at all.  
"Take your Italy get out of our Home now, I will see you in Court be done with you that way."  
"Germany?" Italy had asked as though I would be on his side.  
I put my hand on my England's shoulder, "We are done Italy I am with England."  
"When England is done with you Ludwig, I will be waiting for you." Italy told me.  
After France, and Italy left the waiting room, I informed England, "You called this our Home."  
"My silly Youth do not let a slip go to your head." England told me.  
"To late."  
My England, and I had sex on the table.


	32. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

Spain the Nation my longest Friend, I used to think he put up with me because, he was Friend's with my older Brother Gil Prussia the Nation, the more time I spent with the weird Nation Spain the more I realised he really was my Friend too, Spain had spent most of his House Arrest at the Nation England's as well as my self.  
England, and I's Boy Porter Wales the Nation Wales was under England, un like the rest of England, and I's Nations who were under my self, Cal Bulgaria, Basch Switzerland, and our Daughter Lili Liechtenstein, my oldest Boys my Twins Dracula Romania, and his younger Brother Wesley Moldova, all of our Children are Nations, my Twins Boys were both Italy the Nation, and I's, even though they spend more time with England then Italy, I made sure my Boys spent time with Italy, after learning about Italy, and France, both of them Nations, were really together all that time, I now under stood why Italy was not really around which really hurt, Dracula who for some un known reason had changed his name to Alucard, and un like his Twin Wesley had changed sides at the very end of the Second World War to England's side, I was fine with this I just wish I knew the why of it.  
During one of my visits with Spain, Italy's older Brother Romano, a Nation, had walked in to the office I was using as my own, he had punched me hard enough to knock me off my ass on to the floor, he can hit hard when he wants to, I had no clue what this was all about so I did nothing to him, I simply held my open hands to him.  
"You stupid Potato Bastard how dare you try to give me to that use less France, I am not Italy I am not putting up with this shit you are stuck with me weather you like it, or not!"  
"I thought you do not like me?" I had asked Romano.  
"Why do you think I put up you? Just because, if I did not like you, you would be dead you stupid Potato Bastard! When you Potato Bastard, and your Eyebrow Bastard are fucking can you make less noise we can hear you too fuckers all the way at Wales Nation's!"  
With that said Romano had shown him self out.  
I was not shocked Romano was where Spain was those two were like England, and I, sick for each other.


	33. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

I had gone out for much needed coffee, the Nation England did not have any, just tea, as I was getting back in to my car, France a Nation came up behind me got me in the neck with a needle, bitch France can be very quit when he gets it in to his head to be, my body went limp against France, he re moved the needle in my neck.  
"My now." France told me.  
Due to the fact of what he put in to my neck I was not able to fight back, or move, cowered was in trouble as soon as I could, as long as my older Brother Prussia the Nation, did not get to France before me, I am his only baby Brother, it did not matter who threatened me, Friend, or Foe, my older Brother Prussia would happily even kill France, I just hope he at least let me watch him murder France, if I was not able to kill him my self, my Brother Prussia would own me that much after letting France live this long, I all ways told him he should have kill France long ago.  
I did not think England would care enough to come save me, maybe because, he saw me as his property he might come, to get me for that reason yet, I was take by France the Nation, England picked France over me, he did not care enough to get me coffee.  
Why would England care that I was here?  
I woke up in a cell I was guessing in France's Dungeon he would not dare take me any where else.  
"You are a wake." France said just out of reach of the cell.  
"England is going to kill you France, if my older Brother Prussia does not, then England will, you will have no hole to hide under cowered, every one will be after you for this."  
I did not think England would be brother to show, I was just trying different ways to get out, I was trapped with my long hate enemy until my older Brother Prussia came to get me, or I got my self out, which ever happened first.  
"I am my Angleterre's Husband, what is his is mine, he has not take me to court yet."  
Angleterre is French, and in English it means England.  
"Not me, I am all of England's I signed my self over to England, before the rest of the Nations surrender, I made sure every one of the Nations where take care of properly, I am all of England's."  
"You would never surrender to my Angleterre Germany."  
"I do every night." I pulled up my sleeve so France could see the hand marks England left on me.  
One of France's Human Guards had let him in to the cell I was in, so I could not get out, the Human Guard locked the cell once again moving a way, France knew I was still feeling the drugs he had giving me, so I was not really able to fight back as the coward France beat me with a broken spear.  
After France re turned to beat me some more, I was lean with my broken shoulder against the cold stone wall, sitting there as though every was perfectly fine with me.  
"As well during the day England gives it to me, hard, he takes me where ever he is able to, like the time you were just out side of the Wash Room talking to England, as he had sex with me, you had no clue. Did you? I got to admit my favourite times with your Husband France is when you are around yet, it is me England is having sex with, not you, me, how long has it been France since England touch you, not to get back at me but, really touch you, your Husband England told me, it has been since our first time, when I had sex with England during the time I save him on top of my Brother Prussia's Mountain, it has been a very long time since your own Husband has even want you, how sad for you France."  
I let out my best laugh one my older Brother Prussia was known for loud, and note able, right at France, as I was laughing at him, he let him self in to the cell he was keeping me in, closed the cell door behind him self, all most beat me to death, I wanted to die, I was tired of never being enough, to know Englang would all ways want this coward France over me, hurt a lot, most of all because, England chose France, want him, not me, I was not who he care for.  
I all ways hate France because, he all ways had England.  
I was hoping France would kill me, so I would not hurt with out England any more.  
"I am going to make sure you live a long time so when my Husband Angleterre does not show for you, you learn who is important, who is not, you stupid youth." France told me, before leaving the cell where he had been keeping me.  
So much for that as an out.  
Ever time France a Nation, had entered the cell he would beat me as before, France was keeping me a live so he could beat me at his will, I just needed to wait for my older Brother Gil Prussia the Nation, to save me, he would find me, save me, I knew he would, France had broken my fingers, not my hands, just my fingers, so when I used my hands to eat the food left in my cell for me, it hurt a lot, yes I am fighter so giving up does not work with me, so no matter how much it hurts I keep going.


	34. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

I flinched as some one lifted me over their shoulder, caring me out of France's a Nation, Dungeon, it had not been my older Brother Prussia the Nation, but England the Nation, who saved me, I was so thank full to see him, yes I told France, England would come to get me even though I my self did not think England would be bothered to help me, ever, at moments like this England makes it hard to hate England, I tell my self over, and over again England does not care about me, I fall in love all over again for the one who is all wrong for me, even if England does not care for me at all even a little bit, I love him too much, more, and more as he gently puts me in to the passenger seat of my own car the seat was all ready down for me to lay down in, the seat in my car was pre warmed up to help me re lax, he had looked over me as though I was the most precious to him, England lightly kissed my forehead, closes my car door before getting to my car, started to drive a way from this hell.  
"Sie kamen für mich?" I asked England.  
Sie kamen für mich? Is German, and in English it means. You came for me?  
My words were slurred even I had a hard time under standing what I was saying, I had spoken in German, I was thank full my England knew German was able to know what I had asked him.  
England drove a way from a burning Pairs, the whole of France was on fire, it was not me who set it a flame but, England, he was making it clear to France I was his, England gently rubbed my cheek before putting both hands on my car wheel.  
"Ich lasse dich jetzt oder nie gehen." England had told me.  
Ich lasse dich jetzt oder nie gehen, is German, and in English it means, I am not letting you go now, or ever.  
England had told me, the same thing I told him.  
"I am your property nothing more."  
I tried to say more to him, I was barely able to speak, I was happy that time had been in English at the least.  
"Can we fight about this later? You tired need rest."  
He was right about that, I needed rest.  
"Fine." I snapped at England.  
I had no clue where England had been driving us, just that we had been driving longer then normal most of all if we were going back to his England's Island Nation.  
"Spain is behind us." England told me.  
"Leave it to Spain to go against orders find me any ways." I joked with England.  
"He is a very good Friend for you."  
"He really is. Why do you not lose him? You can in my car."  
"I am trying."  
I had glanced over my shoulder to see how close Spain the Nation had been in his own car.  
"We are going to play chicken with Spain, when I tell you work the gear shift, brake, gas mein Tod I will steer." I had told England.  
Mein Tod is German, and in English means my Death.  
I leaned over England take the wheel in my hand. "Brake." I spun the wheel hard so both of us where now facing Spain's car. "Gas." I told England.  
I kept my car driving towards Spain's car, Spain had moved off the road at the last second.  
"Please do not do that again." England told me.  
"Awe is mein Tod scared of cars?" I was only teasing England about that.  
"Yes I am tell any one I will hurt you Mein kleines Spielzeug." England had threaten me again.  
Mein kleines Spielzeug is German, and in English it means my Little Toy.  
"I look forward to that." I told England.  
"I forgot who I was talking to."  
I let out a light laugh as I kissed England's check before I went back to resting in my car seat, my penis was very hard at the thought I smiled hope fully at England.  
"Are you not in to much pain?"  
"For you never."  
"Tend to first Germany, sex second."  
"Marry me Arthur Kirkland?" What the fuck were these words coming out of my mouth.  
"I am all ready married." My England remined me.  
"There you go again using that reason not to be with me."  
"Am I?"  
"For some one who is leaving France, you are still using that as a reason not be with me, maybe France is right, you are not leaving him ever, you are using me, you do not care for me as I do you."  
"Was I the only one there during your rescue?"  
"You were getting your property does not mean nothing."  
"If it was not against the law my laws, I would have married you a long time ago, I am all ready married, it is against my laws to have more then one spouse, I cannot be above the laws I make, not follow the laws, get mad when the others do not."  
"That does not stop you from just leaving France Arthur! Maybe I should do you a favour just leave you!" I told England.  
Arthur slammed on my car brakes, glaring at me. "Try!" He was pissed he never yelled.  
"Or what will you do to me that you have not all ready done?"  
"I will kill my self do not think I will not." England informed me, as he pulled out one of my guns putting my gun against his temple.  
"Would you?"  
"I would do worse to keep you mine Ludwig."  
I leaned over turning the safety back on my gun, re moving the gun from where England had it resting against his temple.  
"Why do you not just let me go?"  
"I need to love me, even though I am still with France, I need you to get mad at me over that, I need you to need me as you do, even though I do as I do to you."  
"Drive my car all ready you, and I have some where to be."  
"Yeah you, and I do."  
England started my car began to drive again.  
I turned a way from my Lover I was that pissed, I had fallen a sleep during the drive, it was normal for me to sleep with England there, I needed sleep so I just allowed my self to.  
England had finally stopped driving, I listened as he turned off my car stepped out closed the door, leaving me a lone while he talk to England, and I's Boy Basch Switzerland the Nation, Human Border Guard, I had called my Adopted Father Gil Prussia the Nation, he was my Daddy.  
Who else was I going to cry to?  
Prussia answered after a few rings. "What did the fucker do now, and may I kill him?"  
"I miss you." I laughed after the tears stopped. "No you cannot kill him."  
"No fun. My Son is being no fun just like my Little Birdy." I all ways found it funny the name Prussia all ways called the Nation Canada by.  
"Why are you at Canada's Home?"  
"When your England, miss placed you, he came all the way to our Home looking for you, I told him, if he missed placed you that his problem, maybe it was for the best, you were better off with out him around you, your England got pissed burned our Home down, I told England, France had you he was burning down the wrong Home, now we are Home less thanks to yours, now I am here at my Little Birdy's place, I am guessing England found you, seeing how you are calling me now."  
"And he burned down all of France's Nation not just his Home." I told Prussia.  
After Prussia was done laughing loudly, "Good to know. Do you want my Little Birdy to use his magic to get you to bring you here? You are all ways welcome to come Home, no matter where Home is."  
"I know, I am going to have to say no to going Home Daddy, knowing me I will just end up here once again."  
"You really love him?"  
"I really do."  
England knocked on the window before getting in to my car's driver seat again.  
"I am going to have to talk later. All right Daddy?"  
"Fine, then let me know if I can kill your England?"  
"I will call you if I need you to kill him."  
"Later Boy."  
"Later Daddy."  
I hung up the phone was not able to look at England, I knew if I look in to his emerald green eyes, I would forgive him all his sins right then, I knew I could not forgive him so easy, which is why I made sure to tell his shoulder off, that was all ways easier for me.  
"I will take you where you want to go."  
"Do you want me to go?" I finally asked my England, after a bit.  
"No I do not want you to leave."  
I looked at him. "Then I will stay."  
My Lover leaned over the car seat kissed me on my lips with his own lips, running his tongue a long my lower lip.  
"I cannot shut up, and fuck you, not now, our Son Basch is coming to let us in to his own Nation he will be mad at as both if we are having sex when he gets here, our Son does not need to see that any ways, so if you want me to shut up, and fuck you, you are going to have to wait."  
"When you put it like that how can I say no?"  
I stupidly stay like the fool for him that I am, I closed my eyes listen as Basch had knocked on the driver side window, England had rolled down the window.  
"I know you two like to have ruff sex but, I think this was taken it to far." Switzerland told England, and I.  
"Boy if I was not in so much pain right now I would beat you." I joked with Switzerland.  
"Follow me to my Home I will have you look over. All right Mommy?"  
Mommy is what England had taught our Boys, and little Girl when they were all just little to call me, England knew I hate that, our Children now did that to me to get back at me.  
"England."  
I had said his Nation to get his action before sitting up in my car's seat taken a hold of my Lover's hair kissing him.  
Basch had pulled his head out of my car as faster as he could so he would not see any more of us kissing.  
"That was un called for." Switzerland had told us loudly.  
I had let go of England before talk. "So is you all ways calling me Mommy, you know I hate that, so now have that image in your head."  
"Thank you a lot, I am going to let you have that round I will get you back for that later." Switzerland told me, as he had walked a way, I was sure to his own Jeep.  
England, and I's Boy Switzerland had to be there him self to let any of the Nations in, any Humans could go in if they were hurt, Basch had to be there for the Nation him self it was a part of the peace agreement after all, even England, and I had to wait for our Boy Switzerland to let us in it work just fine being done that way.  
After England, and I were in Basch's Home I had let my self fall a sleep again, England was there to keep me safe, I remember very little as I was tended to, I know I was making jokes at England, our Boys, our Daughter Lili Liechtenstein was else were at the moment tend to those who need help in her own Nation, I was very proud of all of our Children.


	35. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

I was finally back at the Nation England, and I's Home, England had been gone dealing with the current War which was called the Cold War it was lasting longer then England thought it would between England, and Russia the Nation, Spain, and Romano Italy's older Brother, all of the Nations, had gone back Home to their own Nation, they had been let go from their House Arrest due to lack of evidence against them, England had told his current King, and Queen that he was going to keep me longer at his Home with him due to the fact I started two World Wars, all though I was starting to wounder why he had me at his Home at all, seeing how I rarely saw him.  
I had been sitting at my desk reading when a young Human Lady had walked in, she smelt like England, and I's Boy Dracula Romania the Nation, who was now calling him self Alucard, she had smelt both as her self, and Romania, I am sure Dracula had given her his blood to make her life longer, I now knew the reason why Dracula did as he did, she was very English, I do not blame our Boy for fallen in love, it just took him long enough to do so, I looked up at the Blond Human Lady to get a better look at my Daughter in Law, she had very blue eyes, a very maintained figure, she was all so well off in the chest, she had on a uniform that was a tan colour skin tight, I could see why so many Human Males wanted this Human Lady, she stood properly at my open door as though waiting for me to tell her to enter farther in to my Office, she had take in my Office my self at a quick glance, this Human Lady was not stupid she was any thing but, I could tell she play the part of stupid well, even though she was very smart, I my self did not mind her at all at this point I was hoping it would stay that way.  
"Enter." I had told the Human Lady.  
She had walk the rest of the way stopping in front of my desk her hands at her sides slightly fisted.  
"I do I have the right Office?"  
"Yes you do. May I ask your name?"  
"Oh yes sorry, I am Seras Victoria Sir."  
Awe so this was her. "I am a Nation not a Sir."  
"I am new to all of this I did know who you are."  
"Far enough I am the Nation called Germany."  
Seras hands had fisted tighter then loosened back up, but other then that nothing else had changed.  
Seras had glanced around my Office again. "Where is Sir Integra, and Walter?"  
"They are not here right now, I had told your Husband Dracula, or Alucard as you call him, that you would be here with me no one else would be here, Dracula would have never left you a lone with either of those two Humans he knows not to trust them with you, most of all Integra, she wishes you dead after all, it is hard for her to kill you though, with a Husband like Dracula."  
"Why does she . . . Sir Integra want me dead?"  
"Because you have Dracula, Integra never did, or will, I really hate that Human Female, I am thank full he met you, I see why he loves you so much."  
"Who are you to Alucard?"  
"Far enough question, I am his birth Father," I held up my hand for her to see so she did not speak so I could continue to talk. "I have read the books as well, about Dracula it is very drama version of what happened, if my Boy was ever hurt while a way from me, he told me, about it I would have hurt who ever hurt him, after all this is me, if my Boy had been hurt, he never told me, I can see that he is very much like me, has to deal with his problems him self, you really will be good for him, some one needs to keep him acting more proper, you do not seem to scare easily, so you will tell him off when need, so that will be good as well."  
"What about Alucard's first Wife?"  
I pointed to the chair next to Seras. "Sit, no need to stand the whole time."  
Seras had sat down as I told her.  
"That controlling all about her self stupid bitch, let me just say I am happy she is dead, she never love my Dracula, ever, she was using him from the start, I was worried my Boy would get with Integra who is the same as that bitch, then I would have to kill Integra my self, no one would have cared if I did kill her, I am thank full he had met married you, now I have nothing to worry about."  
"So we really are married?"  
"Yes you really are."  
Seras had gently placed her hand over her belly.  
"Any thing else you want to ask?"  
Seras shock her head no. "I am just tired needing sleep."  
I stood, so did she. "I will show you to Dracula's bed room you can sleep there."  
"Thank you."  
"Welcome."  
I had shown Seras to Dracula's bed room. "If you want any thing feel to wonder around find what you need, or want, no one will bother you while you are in my Home."  
"Thank you."  
"You are very welcome." I had told Seras, before leaving for my Office, reading my book again.


	36. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

My older Brother Gil Prussia the Nation, had come to visit me while I was still staying at the Nation England Home Island, I was staying at my Death's, what I call England, Island during the Cold War, which was longer then the Word Wars between my England, and I, my England was rarely Home but, I still spent most of my time here, at his Home not, because I had to any more, I was found to be not guilty by the other Nations, so I was still my own Free Intendent Nation but, I did start two World Wars, so I had to be punished, my older Brother Prussia had agreed to no longer be a Nation, my older Brother Prussia said I was to young to lose every, I still had a lot of life to live so live, he said he was old, and tired, he had done plenty of living, so he did not mind following death where ever that might lead, Canada the Nation, had saved my older Brother Prussia, seemed as though Canada really did love my older Brother Prussia, Canada had made my older Brother Prussia a Micro Nation under him, Canada had asked I not tell my older Brother Prussia he wanted to see how long it took him to put that together him self, with my older Brother Prussia being how he is that might take a long time but, I did not tell him as I was asked not to, Canada, and I really could be Friends, what an odd thought.  
Yes I was staying at my England's Home, not because I needed to, it was due to the fact, I could not leave the need to see him the moment he was Home, so I waited for those rare moments, it was wounder full to feel need as England need me, my Death would come Home, I would be the first he would look for before any one else, me, we had spent so long feeling lonely, it felt good to not be lonely any more, better then any drug, or beer I had.  
Normally I would see my older Brother Prussia during the G8 meetings, I was worried some thing bad happened when he came to visit.  
"I need your advice Ludi." Prussia had told me.  
Ludi is the short form for my Human name which is Ludwig.  
"What is wrong?" I asked Prussia, handing him a beer.  
I made my England import the Beer I like while I was staying at his Home.  
"Well you got your England to leave France marry you so I though you could help me in my relationship with my Little Birdy."  
My Little Birdy is what my older Brother Prussia calls Canada.  
I went pale at my older Brother Prussia's news. "England, and I are not married."  
"Yeah you are not married." Prussia mocked me.  
"No really we are not, if he re married it was not me, I had no idea England had left France, please tell me that was re sent, I am fine with re sent, I can deal with re sent."  
"I can ask France to find out from France if you like me to? Are you all right?"  
I shake my head trying to just breath air, I took deep breaths as my older Brother Prussia rubbed my back trying to help me relax.  
"Can I still move in with you Brother, and your Little Birdy?" I asked Prussia, as soon as I could breath again.  
"All ways."


	37. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

I did not take any thing with me I just left the Nation England, went to Canada the Nation, Home, Canada had plenty of different Homes for him self thought out his own Nation due to the fact of how big his own is, Second biggest Land mass ever is Canada, it is still under him self which says a lot about how well Canada deals with any problems that happen thought out his Home, un like America a Nation, Canada older Twin Brother, America had the right idea just the wrong way of dealing with any of the problems that happen in America's Nation, most of Canada's Nation is set up with different cultures in different Provinces through out so that way less problems happen, he still has his Humans having trouble with each other yet, Canada is at least trying to deal with the problems better then his stupid older Brother Twin America, America is really not listen to any one to get him to stop his wrong action, this is why my older Brother Gil Prussia the Nation, and I's Humans had move to Canada Nation, I spent most of my time while there with my older Brother Gil Prussia the Nation, I mostly stayed in Ontario, where most of the German Humans move to by chose after the end of the Second World War, it was like being back in my Home Nation again, after living at England's Nation Island, I forgot how beautiful Home was, England's Home is wounder full but, in a different way, his Home mostly had castles, a ton of Mountains, while my Home Nation was mostly open land, forest, very similar to Canada's Home Nation, I saw why my Humans made here Home.  
Just before one of the G8 Meeting, my Friends Japan, and Italy had come to visit, we opened Italy's Wine, drank, it felt good to simply have fun again.  
During the G8 Meeting that followed me seeing Japan, and Italy again, after I left England's Nation, moved to Canada, my England had walked in to the bath room after me, locking the door so no one else could come in to the room after him.  
"You just left Germany." England informed me.  
"You are no longer married to France, I heard you got re married to some one else, so I thought I just leave you, let you two enjoy your time together." I told England, I did not give England a chance to speak just kept going. "Now I know where you have been why you have been a way for so long."  
"I am not re married. I am barley broken up from France."  
"Where have been all this time then?"  
"Fighting in the Cold War against Russia."  
"I do not believe you, you have lied to me to many times. Why should I think this time is different?"  
"This is on me, if you want to see the new Paper Work between France, and I showing when France, and I had our marriage ended, then that is fine, just please come Home with me, it is not Home with out you."  
"Why are you locking the door keeping every one from knowing about us?"  
"Because I want to keep you all to my self."  
My England un locked the door, take my hand walked out of the bath room holding my hand for every one to see, as we walked down the hall back to the Meeting room, England had kissed my hand for every one to see.  
"Happy?" My England asked me.  
Next my England had take my chin in his hand kissing my lips with his own lips, I forgotten how wounder full he felt, my Lover stopped kissing me.  
"Take your seat Germany, the Meeting is going to start where it left off, if you are sitting next to me, I will make sure to remind you that you are my property, in front of every one else, so sit a way from me so I can think enough to finish this stupid Meeting." My England said to me.  
England take his seat, I take my own at the opposite side of the table, all the other Nations look as though my England, and I had lost our minds, or what little was left of our minds any way.  
"See I told you." France said to the group, take his own seat which was not next to my England any more.  
We finally finished the long G8 Meeting, after of which my older Brother Prussia did nothing but, talk about his up coming marriage to his Little Birdy/Canada the Nation him self, how lucky he was, I was not, because he got a yes, I got a no for my answer.  
Why did I tell my older Brother Prussia any thing?  
"Just show up." I told Prussia, over my shoulder before walking a way.  
"Ouch, that was not nice!" He yelled after me.  
England sat in his Meeting chair looking the part of a King, he was watching me with his emerald eyes the whole time, I was having a hard time figuring out how I got so luck to have my Love.  
"When do you plain on coming back to out Home once more?" England asked me, not moving from his Meeting chair.  
"England, I will stay here until after the Wedding between Prussia, and Canada, then I will go Home with you. I just have one re quest Arthur before I do."  
"Re quest a way Ludwig."  
"When in you move in, all I want is your Liven room couch, nothing more just that item."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes, after all we have all our best memories on your Liven room couch."  
"We can make new memories right now Ludwig."  
I walked England my back was not to him. "I want your couch Arthur." I told him.  
I spoke to England over my shoulder before showing my self out.


	38. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

I stayed in Canada the Nation, Nation until my older Brother Gil Prussia the Nation, and Canada the Nation's wedding had happened, I sat in the front row, enjoying the sight of my hot the Nation England in his suit, I was determined to get him to change that no of his in to a yes, I did not care how, I just would find a way to make him mine.  
After the wedding dance had started I waited out side of the hall in my car, for my England to come out side, I revved my car at my England as he walked past my car rolled down my window.  
"Going my way?" I asked my England.  
My England got in to my passenger side of my car I drove towards the airport, after he had done up his seat belt, I turned up my car radio as the song Plan B had come on signing a long, I felt as though that song was very much my England, and I, after we were in one of my privet jets, the air plain was in the air, I climbed on to my Love's lap having sex with him, for the whole flight back to my England's Nation, as my privet Jet landed I got off of my England, doing up his my own seat belts, driving my car out of my Jet after it had opened, I just drove through the Mountains finding an good spot to watch the Sun set with my Death, that what I call my England, after the Sun had set I finally found the strength to ask him again, I had decided to leave England for good if he told me no as his answer again, I could not keep doing this to my self, this had to stop if he said no.  
"Marry me? You are no longer married to France any more, due to the photo I gave you. Marry me?"  
"Pardon?"  
"You want me all to your self no more Wars between You, and I."  
"What happened to us all ways being on the opposite side of what the other wants, all ways fighting?"  
"You have not been doing the slave thing for a very long time now, now all Humans through out England are no longer slaves to any one, they are there own Humans, which is the number one reason we all ways fought each other, my Humans want to all be free you were busy not giving it, now you grant freedom to all, so now it is fine for You, and I to be together with out fighting, all I want is for you to marry me."  
"Yes Ludwig Beilschmidt Germany, I will marry you."  
I let out my breath I did not even know I was holding, I un did my seat belt, climb on to my soon to be Husband England, having sex with him in the front seat of my car, I was so happy he said yes to me.  
After my England, and I had gotten back to our Home in my the Nation England Island Nation again I looked around at the ruined furniture.  
"What happened what did you do to our Home mein Tod?"  
Mein Tod is German, and means my Death in English.  
"I have no clue what you are going on about mein kleines Spielzeug."  
Mein kleines Spielzeug is German, and means my Little Toy in English.  
"If you do not like the mess clean it up." My England had told me before walking a way.  
I really do love my Jerk.


	39. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

The Nation England, and I's Wedding tents had been set up by England's older Brothers Scotland, and Ireland both of them Nations, before we had gotten to Scotland's Nation, to have our Wedding that we told no one but, Scotland, and Ireland about, we both love each other to much for our Family to kill the other, so like ever thing else we did we keep it between England, and I.  
I had looked around my Wedding tent seeing my own change of clothing on the bed, the suit was forest green, my older Brother Gil Prussia's Nation, Family crest is, a black Phoenix, my own Family crest is a brown Bear, the brown Bear was over my heart of my own forest green Uniform, I thought Ireland had done a good job choosing the suit, I changed out of my Uniform in to the suit, part of me wants to run not look back, I was marring England after all, I know better then any one how he can be yet, I am marring England he was there for my Twin Boys Romania and Moldova, both of them Nations Italy the Nation their own Birth Nation had not really been there, un less I took the Twins to see him, I was doing my best to keep my thoughts happy not up set over past actions, which now include my Cousin Russia the Nations actions, I was doing my best to keep out of my head, I had my Twins Boys living with me, I was with Child with England's, and I's first born Nation Bulgaria, I believed I was going to have to raise our Boys my self, England had learned about our Child had made sure I knew he was going to be there for our Child weather, or not I want him to be, as well the rest of our Nations, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, as well as our Little Wales who England had been the birth Parent of, we never fought over our own Nations we had no need to England was all ways there I was as well, I was marring my best Friend, my Love, my Death, my life, my England.  
"Are you ready Germany?" Ireland asked me, after I was done changing.  
"Very." I told him, a smile on my lips the entire time.  
I turned walked out of my Wedding tent I looked my England over he was wearing his Wedding Kilt different shades of green, with a silver Unicorn pendent over his heart, I walked over to England Ireland close behind me, we had decided to do our Wedding our way, no one else's way just our own, we should at least have as much.  
England had taken my hands in his own hands.  
"Are you here to stay?" I asked England.  
"Only if you conform a time, and place." England told me.  
"What would be your last words?"  
"Not enough time in this world."  
"What moment do you cherish the most?"  
"All the memories we made as we became close."  
"Have you ever hated me?"  
"You are only my greats Friend, and worst Enemy."   
"Do you remember the last time we touch?"  
"I remember ever thing that is in the name of love."  
"If I was dying what would you do?"  
"I would give up any thing to spend more time with you."  
"Is it possible though that we have live so far yet, love so close?"  
"I cannot give you an answer that only time knows."  
Scotland had step forward giving us both of England, and I's Wedding bands, we put on each other silver ring, Scotland had step back as Ireland step forward take our left hand cutting our palms, wrapping our hands in a cloth that was forest green with a golden Loin on the cloth.

"Sangue do meu sangue." Ireland told England, and I, in Galician.  
"Does that mean blood of my blood?" I asked my now Husband England.  
"Yes that is correct."  
I nodded my head at England.  
"Now you fools can kiss."  
This kiss felt like our first kiss even though England, and I had kissed count less times before.  
"Kids there is a Wedding tent for that take it there." Scotland told England, and I.  
"No worries if any one shows we will scream like little Bitches, and let you know." Ireland joked with England, and I as well.  
I said that about there own Humans plenty of times.  
England had held my hand with the cloth that kept our hands together, as we had walk back to our own Wedding tent, after we had gone in together, England had un done the cloth, I turned to faced him.  
"Why do I feel as though this is our first time, even though we have had sex together a lot?"  
"Maybe that is due to the fact that was England, and Germany together, now for the first time this is just you, and I."  
"Well in that case my name Ludwig Beilschmidt pleasure."  
"Arthur Kirkland pleasure all mine."  
We had shock hands for a moment, it was at least helping me feel better.  
"At least I now know my Marriage name."  
"Happy to help."  
I had placed his hand over my hart as it beat fast in my chest, I put my hand over his chest feeling his hart beat.  
"What will you do if you are ordered to start another War with me?" I asked Arthur, turning our conversion serious once more.  
"I Arthur Kirkland will take my own life before I ever hurt you, I know where I Arthur go you Ludwig will follow."  
"What will England do?"  
"I Arthur Kirkland the Nation England will take my life knowing Ludwig Germany will follow."  
Arthur had placed his forehead on my forehead, I did some thing I rarely do I start to cry.  
"What is wrong?" Arthur asked me.  
"Nothing ever thing is prefect. Where have you been?"  
Arthur had take his hand placed it over my own hand so he was holding my hand over my own heart.  
"Right here Ludwig. May I make love to you?"  
"Who knew you were able to ask for any thing you normally just take what you want."  
"Get use to it, it is going to happen a lot."  
"Yes Arthur you may make love to me."  
I heard his breath hitch when I had used Arthur's name, he had care fully taken off my suit jacket then my white dress shirt, putting both items next to our bed we had not even made it to yet, he had gently ran his hands over my body as though he was memorizing me, I closed my eyes as he had walked behind me ran his hands over my back it felt amazing.  
"Who had caused your older scares?"  
"My older Brother Prussia."  
"Did it hurt?"  
"Only at first."  
"Why did your older Brother lash you?"  
"Because I would not tell him I was with you, so he would beat me him self, ever time."  
"Why did you not come to see me sooner after our first time having the sex?"  
"Well my older Brother Prussia, he had me under House Arrest, I guess he was trying to bore the information out of me, I told him, the same thing I all ways told my older Brother Prussia, I had no clue what he was talking about, this is why he started to call you my not Boyfriend, that is how that happened."  
"Now he is going to have to call me your not Husband."  
"As soon as he hear about us getting married he will, he is that kind of jerk I am sure he will start calling you that the next time he sees you, you have been warned."  
Arthur had un done my pants from behind me putting his hand in to my pants rubbing my penis, I was all ready feeling good so him doing that made me feel even better, I had to leaned in to him as he did so I did not fall down, he had stopped which had made me whine at him, he had re move my boots my pants for me, licking, kissing all over my legs, I had to make sure I stay standing, Arthur had take my penis in his mouth, began to sucking, licking with his tongue, which made standing even harder forget thinking.  
"You taste amazing." Arthur told me, he stopped long enough to tell me before going back to his up to.  
All I could do was grunt in response, as I take Arthur's fingers in to my mouth, wetting his long fingers, Arthur did not seem to mind as I did, he had take his fingers out of my mouth, putting his long fingers in to my ass, one at a time, until he had three fingers in my ass, he had found the spot that made me feel ever more better, I was sure I was going to cum as he had push down on that spot.  
"Arthur . . . cum." I warned him, that was all my not there brain could manage at that moment.  
All Arthur did was shrug his shoulders at me, I had cum in mouth, I was still feeling very good as he had kissed me, I had not notice when he had put my legs around his hips, his penis in to my ass, personally I did not care I was feel very good, he had take a hold of my hips lifting me up so he could thrust in to my ass over, and over, I was thank full he was good at that, even though Arthur was older then me, by a lot, I would all ways get tired before him, yet I would not tell him that, it is Arthur after all I know he would not let me hear the end of that, even now that I had for fuck up reason asked him to marry me, I did not even think he would say yes, after all those noes I continually had gotten from him yet, he told me, yes after he was not with France any more, so here I am all his, Arthur had moved us to our bed laying me down on my back, as he still was thrusting in to my ass, he had done so faster, and harder, which had made me cum again, he was still going, he had stop ramming in to my ass after he had cum.  
"I now under stand why you like your Kilt."  
He had simply grunted at me in response, he had not even taken off his Kilt, the fucker.  
"No worries I am not done with you yet." Arthur teased me, he whispered in my ear.  
"Better not be."  
In the morning I would regret tell him that, but I would worry about that in the morning right then I did not even care.  
I had been woken up sooner then I wanted to be by my Husband Arthur, I love that thought a lot, I put my hand on his now bare back.  
"Who was she?" I asked Arthur, I could not help but, grow at him.  
"My Queen of England Elizabeth the Second, we are going to have to see the Nobles of England, they will wish to meet my new Husband." Arthur told me.  
"Now?"  
"Soon not yet."  
I moved Arthur so he was sitting on my lap now, he had been eating a honey coated Apple, his favourite food, I began rubbing my hard penis against his ass, gripping his hips tightly in hands, lifting him up on to my penis, so my penis was in his ass, I added more bruises to his ass, they clearly looked like my hands on his ass.  
"You have an odd way of showing off I am all yours."  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
"Never."  
"Good my Love you are going to have to get use to me doing that to you, more even."


	40. Germany a Nation Privet Thoughts

After ever Nations, learned about my now Husband, the Nation, England, and I's Marriage, we had all finished the meeting properly telling all of the other Nations the truth about us, our now Marriage, I had been thrilled, until Greece the Nation, point out that England was now in command of every thing, I should see how use I am.  
I sat in the chair in the Meeting Room, where all the Nation had been meeting, I waited until it was just England, and I before speaking.  
"Why did you Marry me?" I asked England, scared of his answer.  
"You asked me." He said simply.  
"Count less times, why now?"  
England sat in to chair next to me taking my hands in his own.  
"We are really talking about this?"  
"Yes we really are."  
England turned my chair so I was now facing him, as he turned his own chair, so we could face each other as we spoke.  
"How do you feel about me Ludwig?"  
I looked in to Arthur's emerald green eyes, I know he rather Arthur, and I talk in that manner, so I try for him.  
"You are my every thing Arthur, you know I love you."  
"Then why do you ask how I feel?"  
I knew if I did not get this out now I never would, I was to scare Arthur would leave me again for France, I had to get this out now.  
"You have not said you love me, not really, I do not count you saying you love me during sex as fact, I just wish you would tell me you love me, even all this time later I am scare you will bore of me, leave me for France, after all France had you for all that time, not me, never me, I am scare you do not really want me, I am so in love with you to see it, I worry over all of this, that you have not left France, not really, I am no more to you then property, marring me makes it easy for you to just own me, which is why I been holding back, out of fear you do not love me as I do love you, this is why I do not tell you how I am feeling, I try, yet every time I start to tell you I am wasting my breath, because you just do not care."  
Arthur take my chin in his hand so I could not look any where else but, at him.  
"I Arthur Kirkland am madly in love with you, Ludwig, I have never known love until you, only you, I cannot be near you with out wanting to feel your Body, and Soul, around me, so this is why I normally have sex with you well I tell you I love you, due to the fact I need you to feel what I feel for you, that is why one all ways goes with the other, I am not having sex with you, I am making love to you, Ludwig, that is what this is. Now may I take you back to our rented room, make love to you? I need you badly right now. Or would you rather spend our free time together watching movies, well I just hold you in my arms? You choose."  
"I thought you do not really like the movies I do?"  
"I will live, if it makes you happy I will put up with your movies."  
"I would like to simply spend our time together to night, just watching my own movies, I know it might be silly but, I need to feel want either way."  
"Nothing that makes you happy my love Ludwig is silly, never think that, if you want to just have moments like this, just tell me so I know then we will spend our time doing silly things."  
"Thank you Arthur."  
"You are very welcome Ludwig."  
"May we walk back to our Rent Room? So we can just spend more time together."  
Arthur stood up holding his hand out to me, so I could hold his hand in my own hand, he help me stand up, we walked out of the Meeting Room holding each other's hands.  
"Is this why you all ways call me by my Nation, not by my name, out of fear I will leave you?"  
"Yes." I told Arthur, with a tremble in my voice.  
Arthur held my hand a little tighter in his own hand, rubbing my hand gently with his thrum. "I am happy that is the reason, I worry as well you are going to get sick, tire of how I am, leave me, to know this is why makes it easier on me, I am now less worried about this, I felt important to you Ludwig after I learn I was your very first, that you had sex with me first, I know how I sound like a silly youth all over once more, yet is how you make me feel, worry not I am not going any where, I am sure I could not ever, I am here, here is where I all ways what to be, with you my love Ludwig."  
"I feel better now, Arthur, know all of this, I will try not to call you by your Nation any more, yet I just might slip England." I informed Arthur.  
"Then I will catch you every time Germany." Arthur told me.  
Arthur gently kissed my hand, the one he had been holding, before we began to walk again towards our Rent room, in that moment every thing was prefect.  
Arthur put on the movie I told him to, he teased me of course, all through our movie night.  
"You the baby Brother, Adopted Son of the Nation Prussia, a trained weapon, watching Romance Movies, all night long."  
"They are comedies/drama not Romance Movies."  
"Yes these all are Drama is just any other word for Romance, you silly Fool."  
"I am your silly Fool, remember that Arthur, you are watching these Movies all night with me."  
"About time you admit to being mine, took you long enough."  
"Do you not dare changed the subject, you are watching the Movies with me."  
"You are, I have plains to hold you all night while I sleep I think your Dogs are up set they are being left out of our current up to." Arthur told me.  
We both could clearly hear my Dogs winning at the door, I left my Dogs in the Bed room so they could be better off in the bigger room.  
"My Dogs will have to go the night with out me."  
"My wounder full Cat as all ways is at least quite."  
"Your Hell Spawn you mean?"  
"Are you not making me watch movies with you all night long."  
I simple felt better knowing Arthur, and I's normal actions towards each other would not change.  
I know Arthur well enough to know he did not sleep during the Movie as I watch as he said he would, all though he did hold me all night in his arms, that was some thing he normally did.  
After Arthur, and I were done watching movies, I was resting my head on his lap, as we stay on the couch, Arthur ran his fingers though my hair as I closed my eyes, he began to sing to me as he did so, he all ways had a wounder full singing voice.

I will wait, I will wait  
I love you like you have never felt the pain, I will wait  
I promise, you do not have to be afraid, I will wait  
Love is here, and here to stay  
So lay your head on me  
Little do you know  
I know you are hurting while I am sound a sleep  
Little do you know  
All my mistakes are slowly drowning me  
Little do you know  
I am trying to make it better piece by piece  
Little do you know  
I love you until the sun dies

I will wait, just wait  
I love you like I have never felt the pain, just wait  
I love you like I have never been afraid, just wait  
Our love is here, and here to stay  
So lay your head on me

I will wait, I will wait  
I love you like you have never felt the pain, I will wait  
I promise you do not have to be afraid, I will wait  
Love is here, and here to stay  
So lay your head on me  
Lay your head on me  
So lay your head on me  
Because little do you know  
I love you until the sun dies

"Thank you my love Ludwig, for saving me again, and again, all that time ago, on the top of your older Brother Prussia's Mountain top, for trusting me enough to take my hand, when no one else would, I would take nothing back that happened before that moment, it lead me to you, you are the best of me, never think less for your self Ludwig, you are prefect just as you are, never boring, after all it is you I love watching sleep in the moon light no one else just you, my love Ludwig, thank you for loving me back when no one else would, I need that the most I need you, I know I can tell you count less times, how much I love you Ludwig yet, that will never match how much you mean to me, how can words tell of such a feeling, they will all ways pale to the perfection that is you to me."  
I place my hand on his. "It better."  
I soon fell a sleep where we rested on the couch not wanting to ruin the moment.


End file.
